Cruel
by LittlePackofAngst
Summary: Mikasa decidió aceptar finalmente la propuesta de Kiyomi Azumabito de irse a refugiar a Hizuru. Después de todo ya no tiene otro propósito en la vida luego de que Eren la destrozara con sus crueles palabras. Dejó atrás todo sin saber que su sufrimiento aún no llegaba al clímax. El mundo es cruel, y ya no sabe si volverá a ser hermoso. Eremika M18. Post CH112. Portada: Lolakasa
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Spoilers del manga. Esta historia se volverá gradualmente más oscura a medida que pasen los capítulos. Está demás decir que contendrá escenas para mayores de edad. Pero ya saben. Solo por si acaso. Después de la tormenta viene la calma, y la angustia, mucha angustia.

Clasificación: M

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos corresponden a Hajime Isayama, solo me he basado en su creación para escribir esta historia.

Parejas: Eremika mayoritariamente. No se ha pensado aún en que más le agregaré. Estoy abierta a solicitudes.

Soy nueva en el fandom y hace siglos que no escribía. Espero me tengan compasión.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Retorciendo sus dedos bajo las sábanas de la cama, tocando con un poco de brusquedad la fina tela que la separa del frío exterior de la habitación en que se encuentra encerrada a voluntad. Tan oscura que, aunque quisiera, no podría verse las manos si las pusiera a centímetros de su cara. Mikasa se enreda cada vez más en su pequeño refugio, si bien el exterior está frío, bajo las capas que le cubren no está mucho mejor, pero no le importa. Solo quiere alejarse lo que más pueda la realidad que representaría salir de allí. Solo quiere estar sola.

_Siempre te he odiado._

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo soltar las pesadas lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Es en momentos como este en los que ella comienza a analizar cosas de las que antes no se habría dado cuenta. Cuanto sacrificó por el bien de otros, sin recibir nada a cambio. No es que le tomara importancia, ni que lo hiciese por esa causa, pero es humano desear saber que todo lo hacía no era en vano. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de qué tan desesperada estaba por solo recibir, aunque sea un poco de atención. _Un poco de él_. El dolor en su pecho siempre estuvo. De alguna forma siempre supo lo que quería, pero no se permitía a si misma expresarlo. _\- ¿Por qué tuviste tiempo para sonreírle a los demás? Eren. - Pensó con dolor. _Sintió las lágrimas formarse. - ¿_Por qué nunca me diste una de esas honestas sonrisas a mí? Era todo lo que necesitaba. Era lo que quería. -_

_\- ¿Realmente me veías solo como tu esclava? -_

_**Siempre te he odiado**_

Recordó cómo él aceptaba feliz la ayuda de Historia, los insultos de Ymir y los consejos de Reiner, Bertholdt y los desprecios de Annie. Cómo bromeaba con Connie, Sasha y a veces peleaba con Jean. Cómo después de los entrenamientos se iba junto a Armin, y reían. Siempre lo vio tan feliz. La felicidad de Eren era la felicidad de Mikasa. Pero...

_Siempre hay un "pero". _

_-Yo quise ser parte de eso y cada vez que intentaba acercarme, me despreciaste a mis espaldas, ¿no es así? Eren-._

Escuchó un pequeño llamado a su puerta, un golpe tan suave que solo es escuchado a causa del silencio sepulcral de la habitación, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para cortar su hilo de pensamientos.

"Mikasa, ¿podrías abrir?" se escucha la voz de Kiyomi Azumabito, gobernante de Hizuru, tan suave y maternal que Mikasa no puede evitar pensar en su propia madre cada vez que la escucha. Y lo odia, detesta pensar en ello. Odiaba comparar a su madre con esta mujer. Pero, sobre todo, porque ella ya no estaba, no volvería. Una vez le llegó a su mente la amarga idea de que ha pasado más tiempo huérfana que lo que pasó no siéndolo. Sabe que no debería tener este tipo de pensamientos, que no es justo para sus padres, pero hay veces que desearía olvidarles, a tener que recordarlos tan vívidamente de la manera en que lo hace. - _No estuvieron conmigo lo suficiente_. - Después de pensar en esto, no sabe que le duele más, el cómo fue capaz de pensar algo tan horrible, o el hecho de que todo es cierto.

"Mikasa, cariño, tengo algo que discutir contigo, solo tomará unos minutos"

Con un pequeño suspiro, Mikasa se sienta en la cama, el frío de la noche le llega de lleno y sus músculos se contraen de inmediato, puede sentir como se le eriza la piel; toma un pequeño abrigo que le dejaron a orillas de la cama y se cubre con él, desganadamente se levanta y dirige hacía la puerta.

Al otro lado recibe a Kiyomi, aún vestida de manera formal y con una media sonrisa tallada en su rostro tras ver a la joven atrás de la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba un escolta que Mikasa recordaba seguía a la mujer de vez en cuando. Sin esperar invitación, la mujer entra a la habitación de la chica y se sienta a orillas de la cama. El guardia se quedó esperando afuera, dejando la puerta abierta, pero mirando hacia el exterior del pasillo que quedaba camino a su habitación.

A un costado de la cama hay un pequeño mueble con una lámpara y Kiyomi se dispone a encenderla.

"Así está mejor, ¿no lo crees, querida?" le dijo una vez se iluminó la habitación con la suave luz.

Mikasa no le respondió, solo se dignó a mirarla suponiendo exactamente qué es lo que venía a hablar con ella a estas horas de la noche. Ya llevaba 3 meses en esa nación, haciendo caso de la propuesta de que una vez la mujer mayor le ofreció; cuando llegó habría respondido a todas sus preguntas por educación y agradecimiento, después de tanto tiempo y vivencias extrañas que había experimentado, descubrió que no era necesario hacerlo, de hecho, ni siquiera quería seguir siendo cortés con ella después de saber toda la mierda que tiene en su cabeza.

Pero no tiene más opción que aguantarse, no tiene dónde ir. Ya no tiene un lugar al que llamar hogar. Y volver a Eldia no es una opción, lamentablemente lo dicho sobre su linaje era cierto.

Fue cosa de esperar un poco y sentir como su cuerpo ya no le respondía de la misma forma que hacía antes. Fue increíblemente doloroso para ella, estuvo bastante mal el primer mes en llegar a esta nación. Ese era el poder Ackerman dejando su cuerpo una vez perdido su único objetivo en este mundo. Un poder que se fue a la basura, así como su propia persona.

_\- ¿Soy aún una persona? ¿Alguna vez lo fui? -_

_Siempre te he odiado._

Mikasa mantuvo su vista puesta en la mujer mientras permanecía de pie de forma rígida, como toda una soldado, un comportamiento que nunca se iría, pero completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kiyomi notó esto.

"No es necesario que este allí de pie, señorita Ackerman" dijo mientras palpaba la cama a su lado, invitándola a sentarse.

"Estoy bien aquí, si no le molesta" respondió secamente.

Kiyomi juntó sus labios en una fina línea, desaprobando su actuar, pero no comentando nada más al respecto.

"Supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí"

_-No de nuevo-_

"Ya le di mi respuesta respecto al tema, y (_no_) lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo" Dijo la joven. "No estoy lista para eso y realmente esperaría que dejase de insistir"

"Mikasa, por favor, recapacítalo" intentó nuevamente la mujer "No podemos permitir que nuestra familia se pierda, todo lo que hemos formado, todo lo que tu familia ha formado podría desmoronar…"

"Mi familia está muerta" Interrumpió Mikasa, con la voz más fría, amarga y calma que la mayor de las asiáticas hubiese escuchado nunca. "Ya no tengo familia"

_Armin, Jean, Connie, Levi, Hange… Sasha._

_Eren_

_-Los extraño tanto-_

Mikasa empujó al fondo de su cabeza todos esos rostros. A medida que un apretado nudo se formaba en su garganta, cerró los ojos y tragó intentando apaciguar su angustia. Deseando demostrarse así misma que ha tenido aunque sea un progreso en sanar sus heridas en estos 3 meses. No es tan fácil. Nada en este cruel mundo lo es.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer frente a ella con una mirada consoladora.

"No sé en detalle por lo que has pasado, pero sé que debió ser horrible. Pero no por eso debes dejarte llevar por las emociones, estamos en guerra y no podemos hacer eso, _querida_"

Mikasa analizó sus palabras y no podía creer lo que oía. - _Qué hipócrita -_

"Y aun así quieres obligarme a que traiga un hijo a este mundo" Respondió Mikasa, secándose con una de sus mangas las lágrimas que sin querer había dejado caer tras perderse en sus pensamientos, estaba furiosa consigo misma por permitir mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a esta mujer.

Kiyomi dio un suspiro y se acercó a la chica, brindándole un corto abrazo con la aparente intención de reconfortarla, pero ella no sintió nada más que repulsión por la mujer que ya llevaba 2 meses intentando persuadirla de hacer algo tan… absurdo.

"Yo no tuve hijos, nunca pude…"

"Si pudiese retirarse se lo agradecería" Interrumpió nuevamente Mikasa a Kiyomi, completamente harta de la situación y separándose bruscamente de sus fríos brazos.

Esta miró tristemente a la chica.

"Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, porque eres de la familia, aunque tú no lo creas o sientas así."

Kiyomi se acercó entonces hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, pero para sorpresa de la chica al llegar a la salida le dijo algo a su escolta fuera de la habitación. Este asintió y procedió a retirarse. Mikasa la miró confundida e inmediatamente se tensó. Algo no estaba bien. La mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación y se volteó hacia ella.

"Hay una razón más del por qué vine tan tarde a hablarte" Le dijo la mujer con cautela.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exigió saber Mikasa. Un tanto más alterada.

"Siento decirte, pero…este lugar ya no es seguro para ti y no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Preguntó.

La mujer la miró con tristeza, a Mikasa no le agradaba nada en que se había tornado todo.

"Ya no soy la única que posee poder aquí, aunque nuestro pueblo siga las tradiciones de mantener a la familia al poder, hay quienes no creen lo mismo. He sido fuertemente cuestionada por muchas razones como para decírtelas ahora. Supongo que no sabes lo que es un golpe de estado. Así que solo te diré que están intentando quitarme el poder de decidir por mi país" Explicó Kiyomi" Yo sola no podría hacer nada y en sus propias palabras esto estaría destinado a la ruina. Nunca quise forzarte a nada, _querida._ Pero ellos no me dieron opción, una vez supimos de tu existencia fue mi ultimátum para mantener a la familia al poder."

Mikasa registró sus palabras y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo siento"

En ese instante la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse y Mikasa vio a 3 hombres asomarse por el umbral.

"Esperamos ordenes señora Azumabito" Informó uno de ellos.

Kiyomi miró a Mikasa en ese entonces con una determinación que en todo su tiempo nunca había asomado a la superficie.

"Si se acercan más esto no terminará bien para ninguno de ustedes" Amenazó Mikasa mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

"Mikasa" Llamó Kiyomi. "No hagas esto más difícil, no sentirás nada, no recordarás lo que sucederá, yo misma elegí al candidato para realizarlo, esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte en mi actual posición, quienes me están demandando esto no tienen piedad, ya retrasé esto lo suficiente"

"Deja de hablar como si te importara, si crees que aceptaré esta mierda estas mal de la puta cabeza, solo me quieres para no perder tu preciada posición política" escupió con veneno Mikasa "Nunca debí venir aquí. Me iré ahora mismo, no les daré otra oportunidad. Apártense"

Kiyomi suspiró, miró a los soldados, asintió y con esto dio la orden.

Uno tras otro se abalanzaron sobre ella, y así como llegaban iban cayendo al suelo. Definitivamente no poseía la misma fuerza ni agilidad que antes, pero años de entrenamiento militar no se irían tan fácilmente. Agarró uno de los brazos levantados del primero en llegar y ocupando su propio impulso lo volteó con facilidad, al segundo le hizo algo similar, tomó su brazo, pero ella giró dándole la espalda y poniendo el brazo de su atacante por sobre su hombro en un ángulo extraño y con toda su fuerza jaló hacia adelante y escuchó el inconfundible sonido de huesos quebrándose, seguido de los gritos agonizantes del soldado.

No tuvo tanta suerte con el tercero, puesto que este alcanzó a acertar un golpe directo en su mandíbula, que la mandó volando hacia atrás. -_No recordaba que doliera tanto - _pensó mientras caía al suelo. El primer tipo al que dejó fuera se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó sobre ella que aún no se recuperaba del impacto. Mikasa se encontró retenida por una pesada masa de músculos con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

_**¡No!**_

"¡Detente!" Gritó el soldado que estaba encima de ella. Y segundos después le dijo algo que la dejó confundida, completamente inesperado. "realmente lo siento" Mikasa lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, totalmente confundida, a la vez que la irá se dejó ver en su rostro.

"¡Suéltame, Maldito!, ¡los voy a matar a todos!" Le gritó a la cara. Viendo como este evitaba su mirada asesina con vergüenza." ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes! ¡Maldito hipócrita!"

"Himura, hazlo ahora" Se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de todos.

Kiyomi y los otros soldados se voltearon a ver como en la entrada había dos personas más. Un hombre de edad bastante corpulento y una joven mujer de alrededor de sus 30. Esta última acató la orden recién dada y se acercó a donde estaba Mikasa, procedió a intentar inyectarle algo con una jeringa que llevaba consigo.

Mikasa comenzó a sentir verdadero terror en ese instante, sabiendo que, si lograban someterla ya nada sería igual, despertaría en una horrible pesadilla, llena de abusos de los que no quería creer que podría llegar a vivir. "¡Aléjate de mí!" intentó volver a zafarse del agarre del soldado, pero no hubo caso, este la presionó aún más contra el suelo, estaba atrapada "¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Por favor!" no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto miedo.

"¡Dejen su cuello al descubierto, es la única forma de sedarla rápido!"

_**¡No! No, no, no.**_

El soldado que la golpeó en la mandíbula se acercó a ella y tomó su cara.

_**Pelea.**_

Mikasa esperó a que él acercara su mano y como pudo lo mordió con fuerza, arrancando una gran porción de carne. Sintió el inconfundible sabor a sangre en su boca, el soldado retrocedió de inmediato gritando cientos de profanidades. A continuación, Mikasa escupió y lanzó su cabeza hacia adelante propinándole un golpe en la nariz a hombre sobre ella, quien soltó sus brazos para acercarlo a la zona que la joven acababa de golpear y esta aprovechó para sacárselo de encima con ayuda de sus ahora libres brazos. Se levantó rápidamente y le propinó una patada en el estómago al hombre al que acababa de morder, mandándolo a chocar contra uno de los muebles a su derecha.

_**Si no peleas, no puedes ganar.**_

La mujer que estuvo a punto de inyectarle retrocedió, al igual que Kiyomi, que la miró con temor. Mikasa se volteó hacia la salida y no fue capaz de ver que el hombre que estaba en la puerta le apuntaba con un arma hasta que escuchó el sonido de un disparo. A continuación, sintió un terrible y agudo dolor en su hombro izquierdo a lo que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la herida. Mezclándose con los gemidos de dolor emitidos por los soldados heridos a su lado - _¿Por qué duele tanto? Esto no es normal -._

"¡¿Qué hiciste, Kazoku?!" Alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Kiyomi. Quien se acercó a ella corriendo y se agachó a su lado presionando la herida para evitar la salida de sangre.

"Lo que tus inútiles subordinados no pudieron hacer" habló por primera vez el hombre. "Ahora" volvió a demandar y Mikasa no pudo advertir a tiempo a la mujer que le inyectó en su cuello el líquido, que, al ingresar en su sistema, tuvo un efecto casi inmediato.

"No" Alcanzó a susurrar con dolor, la joven chica con la delgada cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

_**Peleé, juro que lo intenté, pero no fue suficiente para ganar. **_

"Lo siento" se dijo a sí misma, a Armin, a sus padres, a los Jeager…. Y a Eren, sobre todo a él, antes de perder la conciencia." realmente lo siento".

* * *

Kiyomi vio con pena como la chica se desplomó frente a sus ojos, sintió gran tristeza por ella porque sabía serían sus últimos momentos de libertad. Al menos por los siguientes meses.

_No dejaré que acabes así - _Pensó Kiyomi- _Pero primero debe hacerse lo que debe hacerse, por el bien de esta nación._

No permitiría que su país cayera en manos de un mero grupo infiltrado de Marley. Que habían logrado persuadir a un grupo de nobles orientales con la vacía promesa de mayor adquisición de poder sobre su preciada Hizuru y el resto del mundo una vez se deshicieran de los eldianos.

"Estará fuera un día completo por lo menos, señor" informó la tercera mujer de la habitación.

"Así que esta es uno de los pocos ¡Oh tan poderosos! Ackerman que aún quedan arrastrándose bajo las rocas de este podrido mundo" Se bufó el sujeto. Ignorando por completo la información que su subordinada acababa de entregarle, y mirando con desprecio a la inconsciente chica "No me pareció tan asombrosa como se dice, y se hace pasar por oriental, ¡nada menos que una Azumabito!, ya no tienes honor por tu descendencia Kiyomi"

"No me hables de honor, Kazoku" advirtió Kiyomi con odio, volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el robusto hombre" tú eres el que quiere darle a Marley un ejército de soldados extraordinarios." Kiyomi se acercó a él desafiante" No permitiré que lo hagas, ese o esos chicos pertenecerán aquí, a esta familia"

"Ya veremos qué haces al respecto para detenerme" Amenazó por última vez Kazoku, antes de retirarse de la habitación. "Traigan a Ackerman, malditos inútiles"

Kiyomi vio como sus hombres, aun heridos levantaban pesadez tallada en su cara a la chica del suelo.

"Maldición, solo es una niña" Escuchó decir a uno de ellos con rabia mientras salían de la habitación.

Kiyomi Azumabito se quedó sola con todo el remordimiento y el peso del destino de una nación completa cayendo sobre sus hombros.

_Solo me queda una opción_ – Pensó _– debo comunicarme urgente con Zeke Jeager_.

* * *

Buenas, esperando que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no me queda más que esperar ansiosa por sus opiniones, si es que así lo desean. Tengo una idea de a donde quiero llevar el plot general de la historia, pero tengo problemas con cómo seguirla con la historia original. No leo el manga de forma actualizada, me quedé bastante atrás, pero estoy al tanto de los eventos que han ido ocurriendo. Este, como se habrán dado cuenta tiene un time skip posterior al capítulo 112. Pero igual intentaré agregarle lo ocurrido en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Por cualquier crítica estaré al tanto de sus comentarios! Si los personajes están muy OCC déjenmelo saber. Quiero ser fiel a sus comportamientos en el manga.

¡Buenas noches!


	2. Chapter 2

"De seguro saben cómo quitarles la diversión a las cosas" dijo uno de los nobles asiáticos. Mientras aspiraba una bocanada de uno de sus puros que trajo para la ocasión. Y miraba a través del oscuro vidrio que les permitía observar lo que ocurría en el cuarto contiguo. "Ese chico es un inútil, si querían algo bien hecho me lo hubiesen pedido a mi…"

"Eres un enfermo" dijo otro, mucho más joven que cualquiera de los presentes. "y deja de fumar esa cosa aquí dentro"

"Si solo yo soy el enfermo, dime ¿Por qué no soy el único viendo como ocurre esto?, ¿eh?" le dijo a la vez que aspiraba nuevamente y le soltaba el humo en la cara al joven que se había atrevido a hablarle.

Tras dicho esto hubo un silencio impresionante en la habitación. En total eran 5 personas allí, incluyendo a Kiyomi Azumabito y a su guardia personal. Un joven noble, de unos 17 años que había sido obligado a crecer y tomar un cargo más grande que su voluntad para hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Kazoku, quien había disparado a Mikasa mientras esta luchaba con los hombres de Kiyomi; y Akiyami Aoyama, otro de los nobles, un hombre enorme cercano a sus 40 años, quien estaba disfrutando de sobremanera la situación e incomodando a parte de los demás presentes.

El hombre rio entonces. Satisfecho con el hecho de hacer que algunos de los grandes de Hizuru presentes se comieran sus palabras y tragaran su orgullo. Miró a Kiyomi y vio como la mujer tenía la mirada baja. No queriendo levantarla y ver a través del vidrio como un tipo cualquiera se forzaba en Ackerman.

"¿Qué ocurre Kiyomi?" dijo con burla acercándose a ella. El guardia que la acompañaba no permitió que se acercara más. "Te avergüenza ver como hacen mujer a tu… oh espera. Error mío."

"Cierra la boca si no quieres hacer que despedace en este instante" Amenazó la mujer mayor. "Te aconsejo que recuerdes quien tiene el poder suficiente aquí como para hacerte desaparecer a ti y a toda tu familia en un segundo"

"Y yo te aconsejo a ti que comiences a hablar con más respeto a tus compatriotas, defiendes a esa chiquilla como si fuera una de nosotros." Interrumpió Kazoku. "Te has vuelto blanda" le cuestionó el hombre. Volteándose a verla directamente a los ojos. La habitación era oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ver las miradas desafiantes que se lanzaban ambos. Kiyomi sabía que la mayoría de los nobles tenían la cabeza lavada por Marley respecto a los Eldianos, sabía que no habían apoyado su idea de recibir a Mikasa Ackerman meses atrás, aún menos cuando Kiyomi planeaba ponerla tan alto en la sociedad. En un escalón al que mucho de ellos ni con las décadas de esfuerzo habrían alcanzado a llegar. Mikasa tendría casi el poder de una princesa en Hizuru, lugar que le correspondería según su descendencia. Kiyomi estaba más que feliz de seguir las tradiciones de su familia, pero entonces no se percató de que estaba generando un rechazo entre la nobleza del país asiático; y cuando estos le dijeron que la única forma de que los mantuviese conformes con sus nuevas decisiones e integraciones era dándole herederos nacidos en Hizuru, sería recién el momento en que comenzarían a aceptarla. Y también sabía que algunos de ellos tenían estrechas relaciones comerciales con Marley, y estos al enterarse de lo que iba a ocurrir impusieron sus condiciones con tal de no terminar con esos tratos. Así como se sabía de los Eldianos, también se sabía de los Ackerman. Kazoku era uno de sus perros. Si él quería quitarle a los hijos Ackerman que nacerían en el futuro, sabía que solo sería ella la que se interpondría. Y si lo hacía podría ser acusada de traición. Así de complicada estaba la situación para la comarca de Hizuru. Atrapada junto a lo que quedaba su familia en una jaula de oro.

De pronto escuchó al menor de los presentes.

"Umh… señora Azumabito" El chico le estaba apuntando hacía la otra habitación.

Miró sorprendida hacia donde estaba ocurriendo todo. Mikasa acababa de despertar.

Un grito feroz y terrible penetró como un cuchillo en las mentes de los presentes. Era un grito que mostraba tal furia y dolor que le habló a Kiyomi Azumabito directamente a su corazón. - _¿Qué he hecho?_ – pensó.

"oh, qué mal" se burló Aoyama. "Ahora se puso interesante".

* * *

"Debe comer, señorita Ackerman"

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro descubierto, sobresaltándola. Miró hacia un lado y vio a una mujer joven extendiéndole una bandeja. La chica inspiró profundamente, sintiéndose como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba en horas, y miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

Pestañeo varias veces intentando volver en sí.

"Coma" Volvió su atención a la chica. Quien, con una dulce voz le colocó la bandeja sobre el regazo. En ella había un simple bol con lo que parecía ser sopa y a un lado un trozo de pan.

"Disculpe si no es mucho, señorita Ackerman, la señora Azumabito me pidió que le diera algo liviano en caso de cualquier eventualidad"

¿Eventualidad?

"¿Qu..qué?" preguntó Mikasa con dificultad para articular la pregunta, su garganta se encontraba extremadamente seca.

"Oh lo siento, permítame" dijo la chica, acercándole un vaso con agua que se encontraba en una mesa a su espalda. Mikasa lo recibió y acercó a sus labios, apenas sintió el frio liquido tragó desesperadamente. Estaba sedienta.

"Con cuidado" le dijo la chica.

Una vez terminó su de servirse el agua, le entregó el vaso.

"¿Que ha pasado?" preguntó.

La chica de repente se puso extremadamente roja, mirando al suelo. No se sentía capacitada para esto.

"¿No… no lo recuerda?"

"Si lo hiciera no te estaría preguntando" Le respondió Mikasa a secas.

La chica estaba completamente nerviosa y apenada. Todos es ese lugar se habían enterado de la atrocidad que había permitido la soberana de Hizuru junto los nobles. Y también se habían enterado de lo que había hecho la chica descansando sobre la cama.

"Usted… usted despertó en medio de…" No tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Para el alivio de la joven, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció Kiyomi. Completamente seria. Es primera vez que se le veía sin escolta.

"Déjanos a solas por favor." Le pidió a la muchacha sin siquiera mirarla, su vista siempre puesta en Mikasa.

"Como ordene" dijo, a continuación, se inclinó frente a ella y salió desapareciendo rápidamente por el umbral de la puerta.

La mujer mayor se quedó mirando a Mikasa, poniéndola muy nerviosa de repente.

"¿Señora Kiyomi?" preguntó Mikasa. "¿Está todo bien?"

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Antes de abrirlo dijo con una voz suave.

"Perdóname"

_¿Perdonarla? ¿De qué estaba habland… oh._

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron como platos. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que ella las sintiera. El recuerdo había vuelto con fuerza, quemándole.

"No sabes cuánto lo hago" continuó. "No quería que tuvieses que vivir eso, menos aún que lo tengas que hacer de nuevo"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó entonces indignada. - _¿De nuevo?_ – pensó.

Su mirada estaba perdida, intentó hacerse lo más pequeña posible, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Que sea una mentira. _Eren, por favor ven_. _No los dejes._ Sintió de repente un dolor en su entrepierna. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Que sea una mentira. No. No. No. _Armin, por favor._ Sintió dolores en la parte baja de su abdomen y en sus manos. Se miró los nudillos y vio que estaban enrojecidos.

"Despertaste en medio del coito… no tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar y golpeaste al joven que estaba allí contigo hasta acabar con su vida." Explicó la mujer. Hablando de su abusador como si fuese una víctima más "Tuvimos que volver a sedarte, estabas muy exaltada…"

La mujer se acercó a ella para poder tenderle la mano y confortarla. Pero Mikasa ya no se compraba nada de eso.

"FUERA" exclamó la chica interrumpiéndola, se levantó con brusquedad de la cama para intensificar su deseo y correr a la mujer la habitación. La odiaba con todo su ser. Sintió un tirón en su hombro y se lo miró, estaba vendado_. Me dispararon_ – recordó.

"Me dispararon" le reclamó a la mujer mayor "Me drogaron" dio un peligroso paso más cerca de ella. "Me violaron."

"Mikasa…"

"CALLATE" Quería matarla, y a todos en ese lugar. Se acercó rápidamente a Kiyomi. Su vista fija en el cuello de la mujer, quería estrangularla, acabar con su vida con sus propias manos, así como ellos acababan de quitarle lo poco de paz que le quedaba en su vida. La mujer mayor retrocedió alejándose de la chica.

"¡Guardias!" Gritó Kiyomi Azumabito, aterrada.

Mikasa alcanzó a tomar a la mujer por el cuello y cayó con ella al suelo. Sabía que no alcanzaría a matarle, pero intentaría hacerle el mayor daño posible, así como se lo había hecho ella. Quería dejarle algo que la hiciera recordarla por siempre. Enterró sus uñas con fuerza, sacando sangre en el proceso. Vio como sus ojos inyectaban del líquido carmesí. En ese instante el guardia personal de Kiyomi atravesó la puerta y no tuvo ningún reparo en empujar a Mikasa con brutalidad para poder liberar a la gobernante de su nación.

Mikasa volvió a levantarse del lugar en el que había caído de forma inmediata y volvió a atacar, ya no razonaba, solo quería dañar. Herir de gravedad, matar si fuera posible. No tenía otro objetivo en mente que no fuese aquel.

El guardia se aventó sobre ella y la agarró con fuerza, se posicionó detrás de la chica con rapidez y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, manteniéndola inmóvil y ejerciendo presión. Mikasa pronto sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones.

En algún momento de ese forcejeo, llegó la chica que le había traído comida minutos atrás corriendo a asistir a su superiora. Lo último que vio Mikasa antes de volver a desmayarse fueron los fríos y escrutiñadores ojos de la mujer con complejos de madre frustrada. Pudo ver odio y lo único que pudo pensar Mikasa en ese entonces fue: _\- El sentimiento es mutuo. -_

* * *

_**2 Meses después.**_

Ya se había sentido agotada en otras ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, pero el dolor incesante de sus heridas la había transportado a un sitio delirante que ella nunca había imaginado que podría existir. Ni siquiera se comparaba con aquella vez que sus costillas fueron aplastadas por las manos de un titán. _Maldición_. Aún no se acostumbraba a la diferencia entre su yo pasado y el del presente. Antes, su "poder" o condición, lo que haya sido en ese entonces, le había ayudado mucho a omitir gran parte del dolor, y le había permitido sanar rápidamente. Ahora no era más que una simple persona, común y corriente.

Sus pensamientos se perseguían unos a otros en espiral, con unas repentinas oleadas de sentimientos que ella no podía resolver, al menos no hasta el punto de sentirse satisfecha. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Salir de allí lo antes posible. Descubrir un lugar nuevo y empezar desde cero.

Se levantó del suelo y miró por última vez a la figura ensangrentada y deforme que estaba sobre la cama. No se arrepentía de nada. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Quién en su lugar se arrepentiría?

Con dificultad comenzó a moverse, no miró del todo sus heridas. Intentó ignorarlas como pudo.

Salió hacia el pasillo que se encontraba fuera de la habitación. Lo siguió a paso lento pero seguro, rogando porque nadie la viera, o si no todo su plan ser iría al demonio. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió algo pegajoso a sus pies descalzos y pudo ver cómo iba dejando un rastro de sangre a cada paso que daba. – _Maldición_ –

Camino por un sinfín de pasillos y habitaciones buscando la forma de salir. Juraba que ya conocía este lugar lo bastante bien. Pero no lograba encontrar nada como ella lo esperaba. Las paredes se retorcían, los pasillos se le hacían eternos y las puertas se le movían de lugar.

De pronto escuchó un alboroto. Su corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Sintió un poco de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo y empezó a huir, lejos del ruido. En su mente, ya habían descubierto lo que había hecho, la estaban buscando. La harían volver a hacer esas atrocidades. Una y otra y otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando caer lágrimas de frustración. - _No quiero volver – _pensó _– Quiero irme de aquí, no quiero sufrir más. Quiero a mis padres, quiero a Grisha y a Carla, quiero a Eren y a Armin. –_

Su corazón le dolía. Se apretó contra su pecho y le dificultó respirar.

Detuvo abruptamente su huida cuando oyó disparos a lo lejos. ¿Si la estuviesen siguiendo por qué dispararían sin haberla encontrado? De repente escuchó alarmas. Alarmas que nunca en sus 5 meses que llevaba viviendo allí había escuchado. Pero sabía exactamente lo que significaban.

Estaban atacando el castillo.

Entró a una de las habitaciones. El dolor de su pecho iba en aumento. Se escondió detrás de una gran mesa que había en el centro, lo más lejos de la puerta posible y a la vista de ella. Si entraban a ese cuarto no la verían a simple vista.

Comenzó por intentar relajar su respiración. Estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico allí mismo.

Estuvo así varios minutos, hasta que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad. Sus heridas ardían aún más ahora que la adrenalina proporcionada por su pequeña huida estaba dejando su cuerpo.

Escuchó pasos. Muchos de ellos aproximarse a donde se encontraba ella. Y entre ellos gritos de soldados que no lograba oír con claridad lo que decían. Comenzaron a disparar, se estaba generando una guerra detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Comenzó a oír gritos, y los disparos comenzaron a disminuir; los soldados de Hizuru estaban siendo masacrados. Cuando ya no pudo oir nada después de unos instantes, Mikasa asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa, hacia la puerta. Se levantó y se acercó a la salida, con cuidado de no ser escuchada. Posó su oído a la puerta para oir del otro lado.

Se arrepintió cuando escuchó más pasos, demasiado cerca como para sentirse segura. Se puso alerta de inmediato.

Los pasos habían llegado a la puerta del cuarto y ahora eran más lentos, como si dudaran. La habitación a la que había entrado no ofrecía ninguna forma de escapar: estaba atrapada. El sonido hueco y resonante de cada paso acercaba más y más al extraño a la habitación oscura en la que Mikasa estaba escondida. Dejó de respirar pensando que de alguna forma esto delataría su posición.

Mikasa volvió a fijarse en el suelo.

Su rastro de sangre.

Es por eso que estaban tan cerca de ella

La estaban siguiendo. Quien sea que fuese estos atacantes estaban tras ella. O quizá estaba paranoica, pero no se daría el gusto de dudar.

Decidió cambiar el escondite allí mismo en la habitación. Ya que vio que las pisadas que daban a su anterior lugar de refugio tras la mesa estaban mucho más marcadas. Con dolor dio pasos más grandes y rápidos detrás de un pequeño sofá, con la esperanza de que no se viesen las nuevas huellas. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque justo en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tras ella se asomó una sola persona.

Efectivamente estaban siguiéndola, porque fue directamente a donde había estado escondida un par de minutos antes. Analizó a la persona, era un hombre de pelo corto y rubio, quizá era unos centímetros más pequeño que ella. ¿Podría contra él en su condición? Lo dudó, más aún cuando recordó que él se había encargado de acabar con los soldados afuera.

"Maldición, Mikasa ¿dónde estás?" Le escuchó decir.

Fue justo en ese instante en que el mundo de la joven chica dio un vuelco.

_\- Esa voz... – _pensó completamente sorprendida. Era una mezcla de ansiedad y terror absoluto.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" preguntó alterada a la figura desconocida que se acababa de cruzar en su camino. Salió de su nuevo escondite sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Mientras que esta nueva persona levantaba los brazos en símbolo de rendición y se volteaba acatando la orden.

Mikasa abrió la boca, sin saber exactamente qué iba a salir de ella. Un grito, una pregunta sobre qué había ocurrido o expresar todo lo que sentía en un llanto que llevaba rato aguantando, quería llorar como una niña pequeña. No sabía qué decir, y cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y bajó las manos, se quedó pasmada de que no saliera absolutamente nada aún de su boca.

"¡Oh!" logró articular con excitación el chico al reconocer a la joven soldado "¡Mikasa! ¡Eres… eres tú, te he encontrado! Estábamos tan… "

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de la condición de Mikasa, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, la sangre le corría por su piel descubierta, ya que tenía gran parte de su vestimenta hecha añicos, ver esto no se le hacía difícil de detectar, pero sí de ver. Era algo horrible. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su vientre, que estaba cubierto por completo con sangre fresca. Tenía los ojos puestos sobre él, con los labios ligeramente separados, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero también vio como los juntó inmediatamente, pudo contemplar el amplio vacío en sus ojos grises, la tristeza reflejada en su máxima expresión. Ya había visto aquella clase de mirada muchas veces antes, en el rostro de otros cadetes, cadetes novatos que lograban por primera vez volver con vida de una expedición. El trauma por el que pasaban era horrible. No esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ya que no era algo que la chica acostumbrase a hacer con nadie, así era ella, reservada y distante, pero definitivamente no esperaba tener un encuentro tan fuera de lugar con ella después de meses de no haberla visto. Pero con solo darle una vista superficial a la maltratada chica frente a él fue suficiente como para decir que entendía cuál era la razón de esa mirada perdida en la joven chica prodigio de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

"¿Mikasa?" Volvió a llamar "¿Mikasa? ¿Me oyes? "cuando la muchacha no respondió se acercó con la esperanza de sacarla de su estupor. Extendió el brazo y caminó hacia ella. Cada paso era deliberado y premeditado, y esta vez, confirmó sus sospechas, el trauma era real por el modo en que retrocedía, por la manera en que sus labios temblaban y su pecho respiraba entrecortadamente de una forma irregular.

"No eres real" la escuchó susurrar. "Si estás aquí es porque... no… no.…"

El chico en ese entonces miró con tristeza a su amiga e intentó hablarle con la voz más dulce que pudo. Esperando que Mikasa comprendiera e internalizara que todo lo que estaba pasando era efectivamente real, el dolor le hacía creer que estaba delirando; probando su suerte, intentó animar a la chica.

"La soldado que conozco es muy autosuficiente y fuerte" comenzó" que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora significa aun mantienes esa fuerza. Y eso es bueno, ¿sabes? porque los dos vamos a tener que ser fuertes para poder salir de aquí" le dijo Armin Arlet mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa y estiraba su mano hacia la joven con la esperanza de que imitara su gesto. "Vamos Mikasa"

Pensó en traer a la conversación a cierta persona, pero recordó la última vez que ella lo vio y como terminó aquello, para Mikasa eso aún estaba fresco en su mente y por sobre todo en su corazón. Por lo que prefirió dejar a Eren Jeager fuera de la conversación. En cualquier otro tiempo hubiese bastado con mencionarlo para que la chica moviera hasta una montaña. En estos tiempos, lamentablemente, ya no era el caso.

"Estoy aquí, estamos aquí… "lo intentó de otra forma" hay gente que te está esperando en casa"

El chico rubio dejó caer su mano junto con su sonrisa, tras ver como Mikasa Ackerman, la segunda persona más fuerte de la humanidad se quebraba frente a él.

* * *

A Eren Jeager se le partió el corazón al ver a Mikasa así. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr en la habitación junto a Armin y abrazarse a ellos, en el momento en que la vio llorar desconsolada, colgándose a Armin con dificultad y enterrarse en su pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de ser Armin en ese instante. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Que no dejaría que ningún otro bastardo se acercara a ella.

Pero no podía.

No después de lo que le había hecho.

No después de haberla dañado de esa manera.

Instintivamente había dado un paso hacia ellos y Armin aún con la chica sollozando en sus brazos lo oyó. Miró hacía el y negó con tristeza la cabeza. No debía acercarse. Ella no debía verlo. Así que Eren se quedó en la oscuridad del umbral. Mirando con dolor todo lo que él había causado.

* * *

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y muchas gracias a quieres dejaron sus comentarios para el capítulo anterior. Sin ustedes no me habría animado a continuar con la historia.

¡Espero que tengan una excelente semana! Y ya saben, acepto cualquier tipo de críticas mientras no sean destructivas. :c.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Podían escuchar el alboroto en el exterior, gritos de la muchedumbre y una alarma que retumbaba en los oídos de los chicos y que de seguro era escuchada por todos en la ciudad, el hecho de que el palacio se encontraba siendo atacado por enemigos aún desconocidos alarmaba a los pobladores de Hizuru de sobre manera a medida que se esparcía la noticia. Faltaba poco para que invadieran el lugar en busca de los responsables. Eren y Armin esperaron el momento oportuno para atacar. Querían entrar sin hacer alboroto, pero no contaban con la cantidad de refuerzos y guardias que disponía el lugar. Tuvieron que deshacerse de algunos, y para su desgracia más de un guardia corrió a dar aviso. A petición de Eren, debían asegurarse que Kiyomi Azumabito no se encontraba en el palacio. Si ella se enteraba de la presencia de cualquiera de los dos el conflicto que se armaría sería terrible. Ya tenían suficiente con la guerra contra Marley, adherir Hizuru, que hasta al momento se había mantenido relativamente al margen, a la ecuación no estaba en los planes de Eren. Por eso, se tomaron su tiempo para asegurarse de llevar a cabo su plan de manera imperceptible. Pero aún no encontraban a Mikasa y el plan ya se había ido al demonio.

Zeke Jeager había sido el responsable de indicarle a Eren dónde estaba Mikasa. Todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Eren se activaron en ese instante, se suponía que Zeke no tenía que saber dónde se encontraba ella. Para Zeke, los Ackerman suponían un problema en su excéntrico y desgarrador plan de Eutanasia, y cuando Eren se enteró de lo que había pasado con Levi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no cagarla. Sintió mucha ira en ese instante, Levi era fundamental para su causa, causa ajena a la de Zeke y este acababa de deshacerse del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Si demostraba algún tipo de preocupación su plan se iría a la mierda. Para su sorpresa, su hermano había sonado bastante interesado por hacer que Eren sacara a Mikasa de allí. No le había dado más detalles a excepción de que Kiyomi se había comunicado con él en su momento para informarle. El por qué la mujer había hecho eso aún era desconocido para Eren. Y Zeke no le reveló más acerca de ello. Eren se encargaría de averiguarlo más adelante. En ese instante lo único que pudo sentir fue angustia. ¿Y si Zeke quería asesinar a Mikasa? ¿Así como lo hizo con Levi? Mikasa, la misma chica que él se había encargado de alejar de su vida, con la esperanza de que no fuese a tener que ser parte de lo que estaba por venir. No supo de ella en meses y en ese entonces estuvo satisfecho. No tendría que temer por ella, sabiendo a ciegas que estaba segura. Pero estaba tan equivocado. Tan malditamente equivocado. Al igual que cuando supo lo de Levi, tuvo que callar y no mostrarle a Zeke que aún seguía apegado emocionalmente a ella. Su verdadera hermana. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos cruciales momentos era comprometer sus planes con el portador del titán bestia. Pero él no entendía cuáles eran las razones de sacar a Mikasa de Hizuru con tanta urgencia. Sin cuestionamientos, debía hacerle caso a Zeke para resguardar su alianza. Si su idea era deshacerse de Mikasa por ser una Ackerman, ya idearía un plan para evitarlo, por ahora tenía que conseguir ayuda para sacar a su hermana de Hizuru y esconderla de Zeke Jeager.

Su reencuentro con Armin había sido difícil. Una cosa fue localizarlo y otra fue entablar una conversación cara a cara con él. El rubio aún le guardaba rencor, así que Eren tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando este le confrontó. En primer lugar, le cuestionó cómo es que lo había encontrado, lo cual si había supuesto un reto para Eren, y le explicó como había desplegado a pequeños grupos de soldados que lo seguían para poder vigilar posibles asentamientos en el interior de la muralla Rose. Y habían dado con una granja bien alejada. Y también le explico cómo no tenía por qué preocuparse por que su ubicación fuese revelada. Armin al escuchar esto, le cuestionó. Y Eren solo guardó silencio.

"Los mataste, ¿verdad?" Aún más silencio.

La mirada que el chico le proporcionó entonces fue lo que más le dolió a Eren, pero al igual que había hecho en los últimos meses, resguardó sus sentimientos tras una máscara sombría y sin emoción.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Sabes dónde está Mikasa?"

La cara de Armin se distorsionó. Eren supuso que es lo que el chico debía estar pensando. – _¿Cómo se atreve? _

"Aunque lo supiera. ¿Crees que te lo diría?" le escupió Armin con amargura. "Eres un malnacido, si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate" Armin se encargaría de quemar esa granja apenas terminara esta reunión.

"Zeke sabe dónde está" Dijo a Armin entonces, quien cambió su mirada a una de absoluta preocupación y sorpresa. "Él sabe dónde está y quiere que vaya a buscarla"

Hubo un incómodo momento en que ninguno dijo nada más. Ambos estaban agobiados, pero cada uno ajeno a el sentir del otro.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasó al Capitán Levi?" Le preguntó Armin entonces, rompiendo el silencio.

Eren asintió.

"¿Y te haces una idea, aunque sea una mínima, del por qué Zeke quiere que traigas de vuelta a Mikasa?"

Eren volvió a asentir.

Armin tomó su reacción de mala manera. "Y lo harás sin más ¿no?, realmente dejarás que acabe con ella de una vez por todas." Suspiró "tantos años… tantos años viendo como ella hacía hasta lo imposible por ti… "

"Necesito que me ayudes a sacarla de Hizuru"

Armin soltó una carcajada sin sentimiento. "Estás demente si crees que permitiré que le hagas más daño a Mikasa y si además crees que te ayudaré"

"No lo entiendes..."

"¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes!" Armin, que hasta entonces había estado sentado en una silla junto a una mesa se levantó abruptamente, apoyando las manos frente a Eren que estaba sentado al otro extremo. "La destrozaste, Eren. La heriste más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar…"

"Lo sé"

"Y no dejaré que ni tú, ni Zeke ni ningún otro imbécil se atreva a lastimarla." Continuó Armin. "Ella es la única familia que me queda."

Armin lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Para mí. Tú estás muerto"

Eren comprendió entonces que es lo que posiblemente Mikasa pudo haber sentido cuando él le dijo sin rodeos que la odiaba desde que eran unos niños, en definitiva, de que le había odiado desde el momento en que la conoció. La puñalada, directa y certera que las palabras de su mejor amigo le estaban proporcionando, agitaron todo su ser y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se arrepintió de haberlos alejado. Y se dio cuenta cuanto los extrañaba y cuanto dependía de ellos para seguir.

"Entiendo" dijo, su voz aún fría "No estoy aquí para arruinar más las cosas, Armin. Quiero sacar a Mikasa de allí, porque Zeke sabe que está en ese lugar. No planeo entregársela. Quiero que se quede contigo, lejos de todo... Lejos de mi"

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo se asentó en la habitación de la granja. Armin analizaba las palabras de Eren. Se cuestionaba si debía efectivamente confiar en él. O no. Si la teoría que tenía con Mikasa era cierta, era posible que Eren estuviese siendo controlado por Zeke. O peor, por todos aquellos de los que Eren poseía recuerdos y personalidades.

"Con una condición." Le informó entonces el portador del titán colosal. "No podrás acercarte a ella a menos que yo lo diga."

"No planeo volver a herirla, Armin"

"Solo estoy siendo precavido, espero y te lo tomes de manera personal"

.

* * *

.

Eren pensó que sería fácil. Después de tantos meses sin verla ni tenerla preocupándose encima de él todo el tiempo, creyó que volverla a ver no sería tan terrible. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que presenciaría lo que ahora mismo estaba viendo.

"Aguanta Mikasa" dijo el rubio, aun abrazado a su amiga. "Saldremos de aquí en nada"

Mikasa, estaba allí. En la habitación frente a él. Con heridas y sangre por todo el cuerpo. _¿Qué demonios le estaban haciendo en ese lugar?_

Armin le ayudó con delicadeza a levantarse, le tomó unos minutos volver a estar en calma. Y Armin deseaba poder dejarla desahogarse lo que más pudiese. Pero no había tiempo, en cualquier momento llegarían más guardias y el joven no quería llevarse consigo más víctimas si podía evitarlo. Había matado, en más de una ocasión desde la última vez que supo de Mikasa y de Eren. Es a lo que la guerra lo llevó, la odiaba, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto, era su vida o la del otro, nadie tenía más opciones, nadie tenía otra salida. Todo iba para un bien mayor y aunque se decía así mismo que las muertes provocadas por su propia mano eran de crueles soldados provenientes de Marley y algunos de la policía militar que se encontraba actualmente corrupta, sabía que no era suficiente para limpiar su conciencia.

"Gracias" dijo entonces débilmente la chica, sacándolo de su lamento "Gracias por volver por mi"

A Armin se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello, volvió su atención a Mikasa.

Su amiga sonaba tan… derrotada.

"Sabes muy bien que no podría dejarte aquí, eres familia." Le dijo con una media sonrisa a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Jamás pensó que su estadía en Hizuru fuera tan terrible. Se sintió muy mal al saber que él la había dejado venir aquí a su suerte. Sin siquiera cuestionarse que posiblemente en este lugar estaban tan podridos como en el resto del mundo.

Mikasa le respondió de una forma similar. Mirándolo a la cara directamente.

"Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar" le dijo la chica con voz cansada.

"Si, lo siento" le dijo él mientras se secaba con la manga de su uniforme las lágrimas que aún no caían. "Vamos"

Se dispusieron a avanzar, pero Armin se detuvo cuando la escuchó quejarse sonoramente a medida que daban cada paso. Armin divisó cómo Eren asomaba la mirada por la puerta de vez en cuando analizando lo que ocurría en el interior. Y cuando escuchó también el sonoro quejido de Mikasa, pudo ver como estuvo a punto de entrar y como a su vez se contenía de hacerlo, lo vio, por último, asomarse casi por completo a través del umbral_. ¡Maldición Eren!_

"Ven, te cargaré" Le dijo Armin con urgencia, esperando que ella no lo viera parado a metros de ambos.

"No te preocupes Armin, yo puedo."

"¿Estás segura?"

Una vez Mikasa le reafirmó que estaba bien, este suspiró y no dijo nada más. Se percató como ya no hubo rastro del chico de cabellos castaños. Continuaron caminando entonces, Armin estaba atento a cada señal de su amiga. Si sentía mucho dolor o algo por el estilo no dudaría en proponerle de nuevo si es que podía cargarla. Unos pasos se oyeron a la puerta. Ambos levantaron la cabeza, alarmados. Armin estaba casi seguro de que era Eren. Pero en cambio, fue Kiyomi quien llegó a su altura antes de que hubieran avanzado unos cuantos pasos. Estaba con el cabello suelto, primera característica que relucía de la mujer que siempre vieron tan limpia, ordenada y pulcramente peinada.

Se puso delante de ellos con agilidad, impidiéndoles seguir. "Mikasa, por favor, no te vayas." Dijo entonces, con tono de súplica, sorprendiendo a Armin quien no dudó en ponerse de forma protectora delante de la chica, Mikasa por su parte, estaba enfurecida, apenas abrió la boca sintió el odio irradiar hacia ella. Aunque esta no hizo nada para demostrar el enojo en su rostro. Si que lo hizo cuando se alejó del agarre de Armin y caminó hacia Kiyomi, ignorando por completo el agudo dolor de su abdomen y el de los múltiples cortes que gritaban por algo que los cerrase y curase.

"¿Mikasa?" Dijo Armin a la vez que veía atónito la acción de la joven, quien fue a abrazar a Kiyomi. Esta aun con los ojos abiertos, retornó el afecto de la chica, relajándose por completo y liberando un suspiro de alivio.

"Sabía que entenderí…" la interrumpió un dolor agudo a la altura de su cuello. Se llevó la mano inmediatamente allí y sintió una cuchilla incrustada por completo. Sintió el tironeo que significó la extracción del objeto, y acto seguido sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Miró a la chica a los ojos y vio en ellos odio puro reflejado.

"Te devuelvo tus cadenas" le susurró Mikasa alejándose de ella y volviendo hacia Armin. Dejando a su espalda a una mujer aferrándose a la cuchilla que la chica acababa de clavar justo debajo de su busto, completamente ensangrentado para cuando esta se volteó – _Ya soy libre de uno menos_ \- pensó.

El rubio estaba atónito, no supo en que momento Mikasa había accedido a quitarle su propia navaja, la cual reconoció al verla clavada en la mujer mayor. La que hace unos instantes juró tener consigo.

Antes de que la chica llegara al lado de Armin, sin embargo, sus pies la traicionaron, no hubo mucho que el chico hiciera para reaccionar, fue inevitable y Mikasa se dio de bruces contra el suelo. El golpe fue fuerte y ella volvió a llevar sus manos a la profunda herida que tenía en el abdomen. Su mundo dio mil vueltas allí mismo.

"¡Mikasa!"

La joven comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, intentó levantarse y al hacerlo lo único que desencadenó fue una oleada de bilis que recorrió su garganta y no tardó en expulsar con brusquedad frente a ella. Sintió rápidamente las tibias y suaves manos de Armin afirmarla de uno de sus brazos mientras le daba pequeños masajes a su espalda. Mikasa abrió los ojos y solo vio rojo. Rojo por todos lados. Su sangre cubría el suelo. Con cada contracción de su torso para expulsar su vómito, el dolor de su abdomen se intensificaba. Podía sentir la sangre correrle por las piernas y gotear al suelo.

"¡Está perdiendo demasiada sangre! ¡Hay que largarse ya!" Una tercera voz hizo presencia en el cuarto. Y Mikasa, dentro del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba no pensó que podría volverse aún peor su situación.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

"¡Creí que acordamos que note aparecerías hasta que yo lo indicara!" Escuchó gritar con irá al rubio.

"Y una mierda, necesitamos sacarla de aquí. No…"

"¿Eren...?" dijo con suavidad.

Ambos chicos miraron entonces en dirección a Mikasa, que había dejado de vomitar pero que aún temblaba fuertemente, seguía con la vista baja, escondida detrás de una cortina de cabello azabache. Eren Jeager se percató en ese instante cuanto le había crecido el cabello. Habían sido años desde la última vez que vio a la chica con el cabello tan largo.

Pero ahora mismo no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaban en plena huida.

El chico nombrado corrió a encontrarse a su lado. Pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo. Empujándolo hacia atrás. Vio a Armin y este con una voz y ojos amenazantes le advirtió:

"Creí que había sido lo bastante claro" Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Eren. Todo lo que sentía se lo dejó expresado en esa mirada, la desconfianza. El sentimiento de traición… Armin sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a golpear a Eren en ese preciso instante. No hubo tiempo para que el chico pudiera continuar con su hilo de pensamientos, ya que un agudo llanto los alertó.

Armin se volteó su atención hacia la débil chica nuevamente.

"¿Mikasa?"

"Du…duele" dijo entre respiraciones agitadas.

"¿Dónde? Mikasa ¿Dónde te duele?" Ella no respondió de inmediato a la preocupación del chico. Porque otro sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Armin estaba demasiado asustado por su amiga, y no quería demostrarlo frente a ninguno de los dos que lo acompañaban en la habitación; pero principalmente era porque no quería alterar más a Mikasa.

"Será mejor que te adelantes y despejes el camino, yo me encargaré de ella" Le propuso Armin al tercer integrante del grupo, de manera más calmada y centrada.

Sostuvo con firmeza a su amiga y la levantó con delicadeza. La chica emitió una protesta por el movimiento, pero no se movió. De hecho, Armin se percató del peso muerto que estaba levantando.

Estaba a punto de desvanecerse allí mismo.

"¡Hey! No puedes dormir ahora" Le agitó Armin" Mikasa, necesito que estés despierta. ¡Maldición!" Levantó su rostro caído con una de sus manos y vio lo pálida que estaba, su rostro estaba completamente blanco, como nunca antes lo había visto. Armin se fijó nuevamente en sus heridas, la de su abdomen estaba liberando mucha más sangre.

"Está desmayada" Le informó Eren. Mientras se arrodilló a su lado. "Debemos irnos"

"¡Señora Kiyomi!" Escucharon un gritó a lo lejos, los guardias de Hizuru estaban muy cerca. Eren vio recién entonces a la otra mujer asiática en la habitación.

"Oh no" dijo. – _Esto es malo, muy muy malo. Esto no se suponía que tenía que pasar_\- pensó. – _Ella no debía estar allí, ella no tenía que morir. _

"Armin ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!"

Armin lo ignoró e intentó asistir con urgencia la herida que Mikasa tenía en el abdomen. _\- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de la gravedad de esta herida? - Pensó – No se veía tan terrible hace unos momentos_ –. Estaba temblando, los nervios estaban sacando lo peor de sí. Rasgó un poco de su pantalón e hizo presión sobre la herida. No tenía nada más con qué tratarla y sus manos se estaban manchando con la sangre de Mikasa.

"Debemos irnos, ¡Ahora!" Le gritó entonces Eren a Armin, completamente ajeno a lo que intentaba hacer el rubio. Sin más preámbulos tomó a Mikasa en sus brazos e instó a Armin a que lo siguiese.

"¡Eren detente! Ella esta..."

"¡No hay tiempo!" Le interrumpió. "Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes"

No dejó que volviera a protestar. Corrieron por la puerta y se fueron para salir por el mismo lugar por el que habían ingresado. Una de las ventanas de una habitación alejada había sido elegida como el punto de ingreso y posterior escape. A sus espaldas escucharon gritos y pasos tronadores. Era muy probable que ya hubiesen encontrado el cuerpo de Kiyomi. Debían salir de allí. Era ahora o nunca.

Armin y Eren llegaron en un pequeño bote a las costas de Hizuru. Se disponían en volver a allí. Salieron por la ventana con cuidado. Primero bajó Armin, Eren le tendió entonces a la chica para que la tomara y luego pasó él. Volvió a tomar a Mikasa en brazos. Corrieron a través de la playa. Ambos chicos vieron con espanto como su única vía de escape ya no estaba donde la habían dejado.

"¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?¡" Gritó Armin.

"Maldición, ¡Maldición!" Exclamó Eren por su parte.

"Transfórmate"

"¡No puedo hacer eso!" Le dijo Eren con urgencia, apretando a Mikasa aún más contra su pecho. Ignorando las inmensas cantidades de sangre que se estaban pegando a su ropa. "No pueden saber que nosotros estamos involucrados"

"¡No es mi ideal de un plan perfecto, pero no tengo mucho dónde escoger en este momento! ¡Puede que sea el único modo de sacarla de aquí de forma segura!"

Eren miró para todos lados con la esperanza de que la solución apareciese de la nada. Cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Tengo una idea"

Y entonces corrió con la chica en sus brazos, seguido muy de cerca por Armin.

Si, aquello definitivamente serviría.

.

* * *

.

"No querías llamar la atención ¿Eh?"

El plan de Eren consistió en adentrarse en el muelle de desembarco de Hizuru y robarse un pequeño buque de guerra. Se les hizo relativamente fácil, ya que la mayoría de soldados y guardías habían sido desplegados al palacio y a sus alrededores; y los tres jóvenes hace bastante rato que habían abandonado aquel sector.

Al parecer ningún residente de la nación se había dado cuenta. No podían asegurarlo, pero al ver que nadie les había seguido se aliviaron de toda tención y duda.

Armin siguió entonces tratando la profunda herida de su amiga con calma, encontró una pequeña caja con algunos utensilios que le ayudarían a limpiarla y a vendarla, cuando no pudo hacer más, se retiró su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella.

Eren se dispuso a dirigir como pudo la embarcación con la dificultad que correspondía a nunca antes haberlo hecho. Pero cuando ya había pasado casi una hora desde su escape, el trabajo se le había vuelto más fácil.

"Eren" el nombrado se volteó hacia el rubio. Estaba llorando y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Sin poder evitarlo, el pecho de Eren se contrajo con fuerza ante la vista, y pensó lo peor.

"Mikasa está…" No, no podía. No se atrevía a decirlo. Si lo decía se haría realidad. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando allí mismo. _No ella, por favor._

"Viva. Por ahora" Le dijo Armin dejando caer sus lágrimas libremente, Eren suspiró aliviado. "Hay… hay que llegar cuanto antes. A este pasó no lograremos salvarla. Uno de los dos tendrá que transformarse y cruzar las murallas una vez lleguemos a Paradis"

"Ya estamos por llegar" Le aseguró Eren" y cuando lo hagamos, yo me transformaré y correré con ustedes lejos del alcance de Zeke. Sé que tiene gente vigilando las murallas. Ya está anocheciendo, lo que es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Verán el destello de la transformación desde lejos, pero luego de eso me perderán de vista" se dio una pausa para tomar aire, y ajustar sus ideas" además los titanes estarán durmiendo. Algo menos de que preocuparnos."

Respirando profundamente, Armin asintió, dándole visto bueno al plan. "Una vez te transformes te diré hacia donde debes dirigirte".

Y así fue como pasó todo; una vez transformado, el titán de Eren tomó con delicadeza a Armin y a Mikasa que estaba en los brazos del rubio. Los mantuvo en su mano y se echó a correr cerca de la muralla. Ya debían saber que estaban allí y posiblemente estarían ya intentando ir a comunicarle a Zeke de ello. Es ahora cuando él se enteraría de las verdaderas intenciones de Eren, al no ir directamente a encontrarse con el grupo que debía escoltarlos. Tal y como prometió, no dejaría que ningún otro bastardo se acercara a Mikasa, ni a Armin. Aunque eso significara tirar por la borda su alianza.

Llegaron a un sector de la muralla que en la parte inferior abundaba un gran y denso bosque. Dejó a sus amigos a un lado y se dispuso a salir del titán con rapidez. Con él no podrían subir la muralla inadvertidamente. Al expulsarse del cuerpo de titán, Eren se fue a reunir con Armin rápidamente, quien dejó a Mikasa sentada y apoyada contra él en el césped.

"Está despertando" le informó el rubio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Se le veía más tranquilo, pues ya habían sacado a Mikasa ese lugar, más aún no estaban seguros.

Eren vio entonces a Mikasa directamente a la cara, por primera vez desde hace mucho, y se permitió contemplarla, así como no había podido antes. Efectivamente, su cabello estaba más largo, y Eren pudo sonreír ante lo pacifica que se veía ahí mismo. Sonrisa que no duró nada, al ver la cicatriz de su mejilla. Y también al verla realmente, sus heridas aún estaban abiertas, la sangre aún estaba fresca, y los tres chicos estaban teñidos de ella. - _Debemos movernos – Pensó. – Aun no estamos seguros._

La chica se movió, liberando un pequeño gemido y haciendo desaparecer la paz que hace unos instantes tenía presente en su cara.

"Hey, hey, tranquila, shh, Mikasa" Se apresuró a decir Eren, arrodillándose junto a ellos y tomando la cara de Mikasa con ambas manos, una a cada lado de sus húmedas mejillas.

"¡Por aquí!" Ambos chicos se miraron con horror. Los soldados ya estaban allí. Se levantaron al instante, alejándose del cuerpo humeante de la cáscara de titán en proceso de desintegración. Eren llevaba esta vez a Mikasa prácticamente colgando de él. Siguiéndole apenas el paso.

Mikasa entonces lo perdió, su llanto fue fuerte, demasiado para la desgracia del trio. Eren no había tenido la consideración para tomarla en brazos, su pánico no se lo había permitido, y corrió con una Mikasa que aún no despertaba del todo y que estaba siendo recibida de vuelta al mundo real con un inmenso dolor.

"Eren" advirtió Armin, quien vigilaba a su espalda a los soldados que estaban más cerca. Debían silenciarla, o los tres estarían acabados.

"Mikasa, por favor, silencio." Decía mientras se le aferraba con más fuerza. Callando un poco sus sollozos.

"¡Aquí está!" oyeron los gritos.

Ya habían llegado a lo que quedaba de su titán. Y si Mikasa seguía igual para cuando se les acercaran estaban perdidos. Se escondieron en la oscuridad detrás de unos árboles. Estaban sentados, sucios, cansados y agitados. Mikasa seguía llorando como una niña pequeña y ambos chicos la miraron con el corazón partido "Por favor, hey… solo respira. Sé que duele, dios, lo sé" El chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes poyó su cabeza contra la de ella. "Eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido, más que nosotros" comenzó a decirle "Necesito que respires, que te calmes ¿sí?" Mikasa parecía no oírle. Sucumbida por completo en el dolor.

"¡¿Oyes eso?!" El enemigo estaba muy cerca esta vez.

Eren no vio otra escapatoria. Volteó a Mikasa, apoyando la espalda de la chica contra su pecho y rodeo con uno de sus brazos su cuello.

"¡¿Eren que haces...?!" oyó susurrar a Armin alarmado.

El chico comenzó a ejercer presión.

"Perdón… perdón" lloró Eren contra su cabello. La chica comenzó a retorcerse. Golpeando sin fuerzas los brazos de Eren, intentando enterrar sus uñas o lo que fuese para ganarse su libertad. El aire dejaba sus pulmones de forma ardiente.

Armin miró la escena con pena, pero comprendió lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Vio las lágrimas de Eren a medida que la chica se movía con desesperación intentando liberarse de su agarre. Y cuando dejo de hacerlo por completo, este sacó el brazo de su cuello y la rodeo por la cintura, la abrazó, llorando en silencio susurrando disculpas una y otra vez.

Para cuando Eren se calmó, los soldados ya se habían retirado.

.

* * *

.

Mikasa abrió los ojos, su vista intentando ajustarse a la débil luz de que las cortinas de la habitación lograban filtrar al interior, se llevó las manos a los ojos, restregándolos con delicadeza.

Su cabeza le dolía. ¿Qué hora era?

De repente sintió a alguien golpear la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Armin?" llamó. "¿E.…Eren?

Al verlo entrar a su cuarto se tensó de inmediato, tenía esa mirada desquiciada tallada en su rostro.

Se rio cuando vio el gesto de terror en la cara de Mikasa.

"Yo tengo el poder sobre ti" dijo, sin darse cuenta del momento exacto en que se alejó de la puerta y quedó cerca de ella "Tú no eres más que una perra, un animal… ganado, "La miro de pies a cabeza "una esclava."

_**Mikasa, siempre te he odiado.**_

"¡No soy una esclava!" Gritó a medida que se levantaba de la cama, sin que de su boca saliera sonido alguno, lo intentó una, y otra y otra vez, pero no hubo caso.

"Oh, sí que lo eres" se burló de ella. Él deseaba aumentar su terror, deseaba que sintiera que su control de la situación era absoluto. Estaba situada entre él y la cama. Aoyama permaneció a una distancia prudencial, disfrutando de la mirada que se veía en los opacos ojos de la muchacha: el pánico que sentía un animal atrapado, un animal indefenso, de fácil manejo… el hombre se lamió los labios, y su mirada hambrienta recorrió la esbelta silueta de su presa. Un paso, dos, tres, cada vez más cerca de la agitada muchacha.

"Detente" le ordenó sin voz ella mientras levantaba aún más una cuchilla que no sabía que había tenido todo este tiempo, la miró con incredibilidad. Era la misma que había usado para matar a uno de los hombres que les había arrebatado a sus padres, años atrás. Se quedó mirando fijamente la hoja. Tan filosa como la recordaba. Volvió su atención al corpulento hombre. Y este yacía muerto sobre la cama en la que hace segundos Mikasa había despertado.

_¿Qué?_

Lo ha matado. Lo ha matado_. - Él iba a matarme...-_ La fuerza de lo que acababa de acontecer, de lo que habría ocurrido, golpeó su conciencia de repente, provocando que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina. Mikasa se obligó a sí misma a alejarse un poco más de la cama y a desplomarse contra una de las paredes, aspirando grandes bocanadas del aire. Había planeado matarla, pero no matarla de golpe. Ella había visto que su mirada cargada de locura había recorrido su cuerpo de arriba abajo, había sentido el ansia en su enloquecida contemplación.

Iba a hacerla pasar por ese infierno una última vez.

Ese maldito cerdo quería seguir torturándola aún en sus últimos segundos de vida, después de haberlo soportado durante meses.

\- _c… cálmate_\- Se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba detener el temblor de sus manos. _\- ¿Cómo fue posible que lograra algo así? -_

El poder de su clan la había abandonado meses atrás ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cómo fue posible que levantase a un hombre se ese tamaño? Y más aún, golpearlo hasta quebrarle el cráneo con sus propias manos.

Se contempló a si misma entonces y vio con horror las heridas que el bastardo había logrado hacerle. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba teñido de carmesí. Comenzó a sentir que la adrenalina dejaba su cuerpo y daba paso para que el dolor se hiciera presente.

Sus manos fueron a dar a su abdomen por inercia, acción resultante después de sentir el agudo dolor de la lenta puñalada que ese enfermo le dio.

"_¿Te gusta así no?" Sintió su aliento directamente en la cara. Vio como tomó la cuchilla y sin reparo comenzó a cortarle; ella gritó, más de lo que hubiese querido. Cortó sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pechos, todo a través de la ropa. Se separó de ella un poco más y rasgó su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen. "Es esto lo que quieren de ti. Y tú no haces NADA. Nada para evitarlo" se mofó de ella. "Te haré un favor ¿sabes?" Y acto seguido el hombre comenzó a enterrarle lentamente la cuchilla. Ella gritó, lloró e intentó golpearle, pero con cada golpe que acertaba el sádico hombre enterraba más y más la cuchilla en su abdomen bajo. Cuando la hoja de esta no pudo enterrarse más. Él la retiró con fuerza, y Mikasa volvió a gritar. "Como te dije, te he hecho un favor. No más bebes ahora. Y podré tenerte conmigo para siempre con la excusa de hacer que tengas." Lo sintió lamer su mejilla, saboreando sus lágrimas de desamparo. El hombre dejó la cuchilla a un lado de su cara, sobre la cama. Y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones._

_**Pelea.**_

_Mikasa solo pudo ver rojo._

_._

* * *

.

Desperté abruptamente, siendo acogido tan sólo por la oscuridad atrapante de la habitación. Mi respiración anormal, el pecho agitado, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no era así. Desde hace bastante tiempo que para mí las noches donde podía dormir tranquilo eran inusuales, pero cuando sufría de sueños lo suficientemente inquietos como para perturbar mis horas de descanso, lo común para mí era retornar a mi cama y recostar la cabeza contra la almohada esperando que rápidamente el sueño se adueñara de mí.

Pero en esta ocasión, era plenamente diferente.

No había despertado, me habían despertado.

Había sido un grito. Un alarido de dolor en su manifestación más cruda. Un sonido agudo y paralizante. Y con todo lo que había vivido en mi vida, conocía esa clase de gritos a la perfección.

Permanecí sentado en la cama. No podía asimilar lo que estaba aconteciendo. Observé el vacío por unos instantes, intentando descifrar la identidad del emisor de aquel desgarrador grito, pensando que tal vez me había imaginado todo. Algo producto de mi últimamente retorcida y dañada percepción de la realidad.

No fue hasta que el grito se repitió, que reconocí la voz. Fue como escapar de un largo letargo, casi como una electrizante sensación que me atrajo de nuevo hacia la realidad.

Ella. Mikasa había vuelto con nosotros. Recordé, entonces, que ya no estaba solo. Que había llegado a esta casa y que en ella había más de una persona viviendo. Luego de lo que hice con ella al llegar a la muralla, con Armin atacamos a dos soldados que se habían quedado detrás y les arrebatamos sus equipos. Con ellos subimos las murallas y robamos 2 de los caballos con los que habían llegado aquellos soldados allí. No me separé nunca de Mikasa, la llevé conmigo sobre el caballo, abrazándola fuertemente.

Armin entonces me indicó una dirección. Que daba a cierto lugar en la muralla Rose. Y fuimos hacía allí. No fue sino hasta al amanecer que llegamos a cruzar la siguiente muralla y alcanzamos esta alejada cabaña. Donde me reencontré con más de una cara conocida.

Volviendo a la realidad, de súbito me encontré a mí mismo, precipitándome por el único pasillo de la pequeña cabaña, que, en medio de mi impotencia, parecía alargarse, como si conspirara en contra de mí.

Llegué a su puerta, que estaba abierta por completo, dejando escapar la sutil luz de una lámpara recién encendida. Miré hacia el interior y vi a Armin ya sentado junto a Mikasa, posando sobre sus hombros lo que parecía ser un cariñoso y reconfortante abrazo, ella estaba muy sobresaltada según pude ver por los movimientos espasmódicos de su espalda. Y había alguien más en la habitación, Historia estaba a los pies de la cama. Solo podía verle la cara a ella, y lo único que pude concluir fue que tan angustiosa debía ser la situación para la pequeña reina.

Me distraje de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Historia acercase a la puerta y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Había sido descubierto.

"No deberías estar aquí" dijo en un susurro. Supuse que Armin le había dado las indicaciones.

"La escuché, solo quería ver si estaba bien" Admití rendido. Sabía que no debía acercarme aún a Mikasa, por el bien de ella. Pero se me hacía tan difícil.

Escuché entonces a Historia suspirar. Ella era bondadosa. Entendí que ella me entendía. Sabía cuánto me urgía ver a Mikasa, pero también entendía el por qué no podía permitirme verla.

"Eres un idiota" Me dijo con una sonrisa triste. Una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos. Y comprendí que ella era una víctima más de mi estupidez. La chica había estado escondida en este lugar por culpa mía. Había dado a luz a un niño a tan corta edad. Había tenido que ponerlo en peligro tras aceptar esconder a sus amigos de la amenaza que yo mismo estaba generando en Eldia.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía arrepentirme, aunque así lo quisiera. Había logrado mi cometido. Al menos parte de él. Solo había una cosa de la que debía preocuparme ahora. Zeke Jeager. Siempre supe que no debía confiar en él. Sus intenciones siempre me parecieron absurdas. Y sin embrago, al final fui yo quien rompió la alianza. Y estaba seguro que pronto debería pagar por ello.

Volví mi atención hacia la reina.

"Lo sé, soy el imbécil más grande de este mundo, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer para poder protegerlos"

"¿Y nunca pensaste que hay más de una forma de hacer las cosas?"

"No podrías entender" Le dije.

"Entiendo que querías protegernos a todos" Me respondió. "Pero para hacerlo nos alejaste, y heriste a más de uno. Creíste que podías hacer todo por tu cuenta"

"Y como siempre, no confiaste en tus camaradas" Se nos unió una tercera voz.

Con sorpresa nos volteamos al origen, hacia el emisor de aquellas palabras y pude ver a alguien que hace mucho no me encontraba cara a cara, y que ni si quiera me esperaba volver a encontrar. Se suponía que había muerto. Todos sabían que él había perecido cuando intentó eliminar a Zeke.

"Capitán" Saludo Historia detrás de mí. No olvidando aún el saludo militar con el que tantos otros soldados habían entregado sus corazones a la causa. Yo por mi cuenta estaba atontado. No tenía idea cómo reaccionar.

Levi Ackerman levantó su mano para que la chica dejase de hacer el saludo. Y pude ver como a esta mano le hacían falta una gran parte de sus dedos. Y al fijarme bien en su rostro, puedo ver una grotesca cicatriz que parte desde su frente, pasando por el ojo derecho, lo cual me hace creer que es muy probable ya no pueda ver a través de él. La cicatriz continúa y finaliza hasta su mentón. No puedo evitar sorprenderme por ver al capitán así. Y se debe notar a leguas mi sorpresa, ya que él inmediatamente hace un sonido en forma de molestia.

"Tsk, ahórrate todo lo que tengas que decir, maldito mocoso"

"Lo siento mucho, Capitán" Me limité a decir.

Lo veo suspirar, agotado.

"Veo que ya la has cagado monumentalmente, _de nuevo" _me dice.

Escuchamos movimientos y vemos como Armin sale de la puerta. Alcanzo a dar un vistazo dentro de la habitación, la luz aún estaba encendida y entonces logro ver a la figura recostada en la cama. El máximo detalle que pude ver fue el trapo húmedo en la cabeza de Mikasa, sin embargo, no pude ver su rostro. Armin cierra la puerta antes de que pueda ver más.

"Está dormida" escucho decir a Armin con voz suave. "Gracias Historia"

La chica nombrada asiente. No entendí del todo ese intercambio, pero no creí que fuese lo suficientemente relevante como para cuestionarlo.

"Es la tercera vez que nos despierta a todos esta noche" comenta Levi con algo de irritación en su voz.

"Señor, ella…" comenzó a replicar Historia, pero prontamente es callada por el capitán.

"No me malinterpreten, no quise sonar como un hijo de puta. Por su puesto que entiendo por lo que Ackerman está pasando" dice "Pero ella es fuerte, no entiendo cómo puede gritar de ese modo"

"Es la fiebre, señor. Está delirando, ahora mismo no es ella en su totalidad, solo está reaccionando como cualquiera. Después de todo, tenía múltiples heridas y la de su abdomen era la peor, hicimos lo que pudimos para manejar la infección y aun así no es suficiente." Dijo Armin. "A menos que consigamos mejores elementos para tratarla, solo nos queda esperar a que sane sola"

"Hmm" fue lo único que respondió primeramente Levi al respecto. "Hange llegará mañana con más provisiones. De seguro ella sabrá cómo tratar a Ackerman."

Armin asintió. Y yo no pude estar más agradecido por la noticia. Por supuesto que Hange Zoe sabrá qué hacer.

De la nada y para nuestra sorpresa. Escuchamos un llanto. En otra de las habitaciones.

"Eso es para mí" Escucho decir a Historia con cansancio, seguido de un suspiro. "Que descansen" Y así sin más, la joven reina se retira del lugar.

Veo al capitán. Y este parece estar agobiado.

.

* * *

_._

_Solo quiero dormir en paz, aunque sea una noche, si tengo que volver a escuchar a ese mocoso una vez más, me iré a dormir al establo. – _Pensó mientras se iba, sin siquiera advertir a los otros dos chicos.

* * *

.

Notas:

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo chicos, lamento la demora. Pero para compensar lo hice más largo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar. Me animan de sobremanera para seguir con la historia. Estoy intentando mejorar la escritura. Espero se haya notado. Si hay alguna falta no duden en decirlo. Por favor, e intentaré corregirlo y darle coherencia inmediatamente. Nuevamente. ¡Miles de gracias por el apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Buenas y muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, lamento la demora en la publicación de este capítulo.

Advertencias: Capítulo con situaciones extremadamente delicadas y no apta para toda audiencia. Leer bajo su propio criterio.

* * *

...

* * *

Ninguno de los dos chicos pudo pegar un ojo esa noche. No después de que el escenario se repitiera más veces y que con el dolor de su alma tuviesen que soportarlo por completo. No había palabras que describieran con exactitud el conflicto interno que tanto Eren como Armin sufrían. Tenían las manos atadas, sin escapatoria, sin saber cómo sobrellevar esta situación. Era incómodo. Estar frente a frente sin tener la menor idea de cómo dirigir el rumbo de la naturaleza de su relación.

Eren estaba sentado en el suelo a un costado de la puerta que daba a habitación de Mikasa. Con las rodillas al pecho mientras miraba sus manos sin demasiado interés. Cada vez que escuchaba algo al interior de la habitación a sus espaldas daba un respingo, al que le seguía la incesante sensación de desconsuelo. Quería entrar. Demonios que quería hacerlo. Con todo su ser.

Armin estaba de pie frente a él, apoyado en la pared de contigua, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza ligeramente alzada en dirección al techo. Eren no estaba del todo seguro de a quien vigilaba, si a Mikasa, en caso de que volviese a despertar entre sollozos; o a él, para que no entrase a la habitación en cuanto lo anterior pasara. De igual manera, Eren no lo haría, por mucho que así lo quisiera.

Eren se fijó el chico que tenía al frente, una vez su mejor amigo.

Aún tenía fresca la herida que dejaron sus palabras.

_Para mí, tú estás muerto._

Cerró sus ojos con penuria.

La había cagado tanto y ahora no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

_Mikasa, Armin. _

_Lo siento tanto._

Sabía que pensarlo no valdría de nada. Sabía que tenía que decirles cómo se sentía tarde o temprano, era lo único que deseaba en esos instantes y esperaba tener el valor suficiente para expresarlo antes de que terminara por volver a alejarse de ellos. Tal y como había prometido a Armin que haría tras ayudarle a sacar a Mikasa del alcance de su hermano y de la recientemente descubierta amenaza que era Hizuru.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió a cada uno de los chicos.

Ambos abrieron al mismo tiempo y con rapidez sus ojos.

Apenas oyeron el llanto que tomaba lugar al interior de la habitación, apuraron su actuar e intentaron llegar con agilidad al otro lado de la puerta.

Armin, como ya estaba de pie, cruzó antes el umbral. Dicho chico ahogó un alarido cuando vio cómo su mejor amiga yacía sobre el frio suelo, visiblemente adolorida y protestando por el dolor de una obvia caída.

Al parecer, dentro de su delirio quiso levantarse de la cama y había fallado miserablemente en el intento.

Sintió a Eren moverse a su espalda, desencadenado que se agachara junto a ella para realizar la labor de llevarla de vuelta a la cama por su cuenta. Era fiel a su palabra, no dejaría que él se le acercara. No aún.

La chica se aferró a sus brazos con fuera.

"Ar...Armin."

"Sí, soy yo, Mikasa" Respondió el aludido con una suave voz. La chica se veía un poco más cuerda y consiente que hace un par de horas atrás. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, haciendo que Armin dudara de la idea. Pues estos no parecían enfocarse en nada concreto y ella seguía sudando y temblando.

"D…donde está… ¿Qué ha pasado con… con Eren?" Habló entre cortado, con la garganta seca. "Él estaba aquí… ¿n…no?"

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Qué él estaba allí mismo? ¿Frente a ella? ¿Acaso no lo veía? ¿Qué quería ella que le dijeran?

"Te…tenemos que ir a él. Reiner y Bertolt se lo llevarán lejos… Él… él nos va a dejar de nuevo, Armin… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre nos deja atrás?" Armin ya la había depositado sobre el catre. Ignorando sus preguntas, que para variar le hacían un cosquilleo en la nuca, por supuesto que recordando cuando se las había hecho; miró cómo la venda que él mismo había improvisado sobre su abdomen volvía a botar sangre, aunque no de manera tan terrible. ¿A caso no notaba su estado?

La chica había quedado sentada y Armin tuvo que recostarla con delicadeza para luego comenzar a trabajar en volver curar aquella zona desgarrada.

Se volteó a Eren, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en el umbral que daba a la habitación. Su mirada estaba vacía, fría y sin nada reflejado en sus orbes. Armin no pudo evitarlo. La vista de su antiguo mejor amigo le hizo sentir pena por él. Pero quizá esto le serviría después de todo. Le serviría para darse cuenta de qué es lo que se había perdido todo aquel tiempo en el que solo pensó en tomar venganza. Pensó en decirle que fuera a acostarse, a descansar o cualquier otra cosa, pero la misma pena que sintió segundos antes le hizo cambiar su parecer.

"Eren está aquí, Mikasa."

El nombrado levantó la mirada, mientras emitía un leve gemido de asombro que nació de lo más interno de su ser. No comprendiendo del todo a Armin. Pero sin necesidad de más palabras, supo que tenía su permiso para acercarse a Mikasa.

"E… ¿Eren?" Mikasa comenzó a llamarle, pero emitió una mueca de dolor en el momento que Armin comenzó por retirar la venda de su abdomen. Al no poseer el completo desplante que Mikasa siempre daba a la luz debido a la evidente fiebre, era como ver una versión más infantil, natural y que actuaba a flor de piel en todo momento.

"Ey, de...detente… por favor, me duele." dijo con miedo en su voz. "Basta, por favor…"

Armin se detuvo inmediatamente.

Él sabía que tenía que continuar, pero ya no quería seguir escuchando a Mikasa sufrir. La tarea le estaba hastiando, convirtiéndose en algo demasiado complicado para su psique que hasta el momento le había mantenido inquebrantable, más aún ahora que la chica parecía actuar como si de un infante se tratara. Si dependiese de él, ya se habría ido a largar a llorar en solitario, en algún lugar alejado de la casa o fuera de esta, en el bosque.

"Mikasa, estás herida. Deja que Armin te cure." Habló entonces y por primera vez Eren a medida que se acercaba a la cama, con una delicadeza que ni en los mejores sueños delirantes de la chica habría sido posible, mucho menos dirigido hacia su persona. Armin se quedó sin palabras.

Ella hizo un rápido giro hacia la intrusiva fuente de la voz solo para encontrarse mirando a su compañero de la infancia. Una mirada de preocupación irradiada en su semblante. Mikasa se quedó quieta y el joven se quedó contemplándola, sus ojos nunca dejaron su rostro solemne. Eren se arrodilló sobre el suelo y junto a ella en la cama, por el lado contrario al que Armin trabajaba nuevamente en cambiar con éxito la improvisada venda ensangrentada de su abdomen por una más limpia.

Sus manos se extendieron a las de ella, envolviéndolas lenta y cariñosamente. Mikasa irradiaba una calidez que se le hacía adictiva, familiar. La chica parecía estar mirándolo de forma consiente.

Y Eren se permitió creer que Mikasa no le guardaba ningún resentimiento. Que todo era como antes, antes de todo, como cuando iba con ella a buscar leña al interior de la muralla, o a recolectar moras para que su madre hiciera mermeladas o cuando les ordenaba ir a comprar algo de pan. Pero para la desgracia de Eren, esto no era así.

No era que la chica le guardara algún resentimiento, esto aún no lo sabía. Pero efectivamente, quien le miraba no era la Mikasa que él había llegado a conocer luego de que todo se fuera al demonio con la aparición de los titanes cambiantes. Y lo supo en el momento en que ella retiró su mano de entre las de él y que instantáneamente dirigió hacia una imaginaria bufanda carmesí que ya no rodeaba su cuello.

La mirada confundida de la chica al no encontrar la preciada prenda fue lo que hizo que Eren perdiera la careta fuerte e inmutable que llevaba desde hace meses. Se veía tan confundida y desolada.

El chico dejó caer una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

Quería con tantas ganas cumplir su promesa de envolverla en ella cuanto quisiese. Supo muy tarde que aquello era un mecanismo calmante que había adoptado su subconsciente cada vez que se sentía insegura. A falta de que él le hiciera de soporte emocional, ella había recurrido al único elemento que demostraba que él alguna vez había sido sensitivo con ella.

No sabía si odiar o amar esa cosa.

Volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y las bajó a la altura de su cara, besando cada una de ellas a medida que más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color esmeralda.

"Mikasa… lo siento, lo siento tanto."

Pero tal y como lo había sentido antes, decirle esto ahora era como no haberle dicho nunca. La chica ni siquiera lo advirtió.

Los minutos pasaban y Eren sin saber en qué momento había cerrado los ojos fue interrumpido por la voz de Armin.

"Terminé."

Eren vio entonces el trabajo realizado por el chico. Sin poder evitar emitir una mueca al notar como la venda recién puesta volvía a teñirse rápidamente desde el centro.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer." Susurró el rubio. Siendo precavido con el volumen de su voz para no despertar a Mikasa. "Hay que esperar a Hange y dejar a Mikasa descansar un poco. Aún queda noche y será dura para ella."

Eren seguía con la vista fija en el vientre de la chica. Que antes estaba tan definido que podías ver unos envidiables abdominales, y ahora, sin embargo, se podía ver un poco a través de la venda y este se veía plano, aunque aun suavemente tonificado. Debía llevar meses sin realizar actividades de gran esfuerzo físico como para permitir que su cuerpo perdiese masa muscular.

"¿Qué crees que le haya pasado para que la encontráramos en ese estado?" Preguntó de la nada Eren. "¿Qué le estaban haciendo en ese lugar?"

"No estoy seguro." respondió el rubio. "Pero me alegro de que ya no esté allí."

Eren asintió ante esto.

"Tiene tanto cortes… no imagino lo doloroso que debe ser para ella."

"Te has amputado las extremidades, Eren." Dijo Armin

"Y tú has recibido una paliza." Dijo Eren intentando bromear, pero el rubio no le siguió, solo apretó los labios en una fina línea con malhumor. "Lo siento, me he pasado con esa." dijo y miró a Mikasa. "Al menos nosotros ya habríamos sanado" Suspiró. "Nunca la había visto así, tan vulnerable."

"Yo tampoco."

Nuevamente el silencio se adueñó de la habitación, solo se podían oír las agitadas respiraciones de la chica y el roce de la tela y piel contra la madera del suelo en cuanto Eren se acomodó a la orilla de la cama.

* * *

...

* * *

Mikasa no entendía por qué su mente la seguía atormentando de esa manera. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sentía que su cuerpo se materializaba en otro lado. Y cómo deseaba que fuese cierto todo aquello. Todo comenzó cuando vio a Armin entrar por la puerta de uno de los cuartos en Hizuru antes de que volviera a estar en ese aterrador lugar, sirviendo de objeto para estas atroces bestias que no le daban día de descanso, luego, cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, se vio a sí misma en los brazos de Eren, aunque todo le dolía, se sentía tan segura.

Sin embargo, una vez más, todo su mundo se vio envuelto en una sofocante oscuridad que teñía de negro su visión y los matices oscuros salpicaban con destellos a las orillas de su mirada. Sin aviso y conocimiento del tiempo y espacio que le rodeaba, volvió a estar en esa atroz habitación.

Sus ojos le ardían y estaban húmedos, posiblemente enrojecidos. La visión poco a poco le volvía y pudo distinguir en primera instancia el blanquecino cielo que decoraba el techo.

Frunció el ceño en cuanto fue consciente de que una gélida ráfaga de viento le envolvió su desnuda figura.

De repente sintió algo empujarle con fuerza.

Y para su pesar, recobró completa conciencia de la situación.

"Oh, si." Una voz masculina susurró muy cerca de su oído. Con evidente lujuria. El calor del aliento expulsado contra su cuello no hizo nada por apaciguar el frío que sentía. Ni mucho menos lo hacía el corpulento cuerpo sobre ella. También carente de vestimenta alguna.

El pequeño cuerpo de Mikasa en comparación se tensó de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, con pánico.

Llevaba meses soportando esto y aun así todas las veces que le siguieron a la primera no fueron menos terribles.

Sintió otra vez ese fuerte empujón de antes. Se trataba de él forzándose dentro de ella. Y el dolor cruzó como una lanza por su cuerpo. Haciendo que toda su intimidad ardiera.

"N…no." dijo antes de comenzar a llorar e hipar por el pavor.

Maldijo su mente. Que la castigaba llevándola a los brazos de la persona más importante en su vida y la traía de vuelta al infierno, sin misericordia.

"Sácame de aquí." le rogó. "Por… por favor."

El hombre detuvo las embestidas y le miró.

"¿Por favor?" Estaba malinterpretando su ruego. "¿Quieres más de mí, pequeña zorra?"

Quiso aprovechar que había dejado de embestirla para empujarle, pero sus manos estaban atadas juntas sobre su cabeza con grilletes ya encarnados en sus muñecas de tanto que había intentado forzarlos para liberarse. Estos también ardían, así como su lastimada vagina. Su siguiente opción fue mover las piernas con el mismo objetivo, pero corrían la misma suerte que sus brazos, solo que estas estaban separadas con demasía.

"Oh, pero mírate, si estás tan entregada a mí." Le susurró él, acercándose a su cara, robándole un largo beso.

Mikasa dio una arcada allí mismo. Consiguiendo que el hombre hirviera en rabia.

"Que perra más mal agradecida."

El sujeto desvió su atención a su cuello, donde succionó con fuerza. Tenía la respiración muy agitada, casi jadeante y chocaba contra la erizada piel de la chica. Mikasa pronto comenzó a sentir como sus manos aprisionaron sus pechos con fuerza mientras él seguía embobado en su cuello.

Pegó la mirada al techo. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se deslizaban para caer directamente al colchón de la cama. Y le humedecían su cabello en los costados.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Volvió a rogarle a su mente que la llevara lejos de allí.

Agradeció cuando la oscuridad retomó el dominio en sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma de pie, corriendo. Con un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo. Animándole a moverse más y más rápido, con prisa.

Aun sentía el dolor en su zona más íntima y aun sentía el dolor de los grilletes apegados a sus extremidades, pero a este dolor se le sumaron un sinfín más. Sus ojos se cerraron debido a ello.

Estos saltos de espacio que su mente le estaba dando le drenaban la poca cordura que le quedaba, y lo sabía. Fue por esto mismo que no pudo contener el llanto por el dolor del brusco movimiento.

Se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó su voz.

"Hey, hey […]. shh, Mikasa."

_Eren._

Lo sintió tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos. Irradiaba calor de ellas, ayudándole a sobreponer el frío que estaba sintiendo.

Pero el dolor físico seguía allí. Y Eren no hacía más que debilitarla mentalmente.

"Mikasa, silencio. […]. Hey… respira." Lo sintió apoyar su cabeza contra la de ella. Mikasa quería abrir los ojos y mirar esos orbes color esmeralda una vez más. "Necesito que respires y que te calmes."

Pero se resistió, no los abrió. Temía tanto volver a ese cuarto, donde aquel tipo abusaba de ella sin compasión. Lloró, no sabía por qué Eren quería que se callara, pero estaba agotada y no lo siguió soportando. ¿Cómo podía callarse, cuando en ese mismo instante había un tipo ultrajando su cuerpo?

_No quiero seguir luchando._

Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

_Eres una esclava._

_Mikasa, siempre te he odiado._

Unos firmes brazos la rodearon por el cuello y con una fuerza bruta les restringieron el aire a sus pulmones. ¿Estaba acaso de vuelta con ese monstruo en la habitación? Intentó luchar una última vez. Golpeó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba aquellas extremidades sin éxito alguno.

Entonces supo que era Eren. Lo supo enseguida.

"Eren ¿qué estás haciendo?" La voz del chico rubio que los había acompañado durante toda su niñez se lo confirmó. Pero no hizo falta.

Su corazón no lo resistió. Y ella por fin comprendió.

Comprendió y confirmó cuales eran las prioridades de Eren Jeager, en ese instante era más importante su silencio que su liberación sin importar el motivo, por alguna razón él no la quería allí y sin saberlo la estaba mandando de vuelta a las fauces de una bestia que se erguía sobre ella. Era la esclava que él decía y ahora lo entendía.

Si no hacía caso por las buenas, sería por las malas. Su mente se colmó con el recuerdo de un momento en particular, en que Eren la golpeo en la cabeza usando la de él. Todo para que le dejase tranquilo.

Fue en ese preciso instante, en que Mikasa Ackerman arremetió en contra de todo su ser. En contra de toda su naturaleza.

Y dejó de luchar.

* * *

...

* * *

Eren sintió una incomodidad detrás de sus ojos. Aun teniéndolos fuertemente cerrados, los apretó como inercia para intentar acabar con el malestar.

Estaba petrificado, no podía mover un solo músculo. No sabía que había pasado. No recordaba nada de los últimos minutos, ni siquiera dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí. Lo primero que sintió fue el frío del lugar, el cual comenzó a cosquillearle en los dedos de las manos y poco a poco fue abriendo paso al resto de sus brazos, se extendió por su torso, por sus piernas y por sus pies. Cuando llegó a este punto pudo al fin sentir que pisaba algo. Estaba de pie sobre una superficie dura y firme.

El frío continúo avanzando en la parte superior de su cuerpo, cuando llegó a su rostro al fin pudo respirar con alivio puesto que no se había percatado de la falta de esto. El olfato y el tacto fueron sus primeros sentidos en despertarse. Fuese donde sea que estuviera, podía sentir el inconfundible olor a sangre.

El asombro y la reverencia abrumadora burbujearon en su pecho, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo profuso. Enterró su autocompasión, aniquiló sus inhibiciones. Y fue autoconsciente de que algo no estaba bien.

Sintió como una tenue luz se expandía lentamente frente a él, empujando la oscuridad al sector más periférico de su visión. Poco a poco aparecieron sombras y esas sombras dieron paso a figuras contorneadas y que eran morfológicamente cada vez más lógicas.

Oh. Como deseaba haberse quedado en la oscuridad que lo dominaba segundos antes.

Frente a él estaba lo más horrible que hubiese presenciado jamás. Algo que ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado.

Mikasa, la chica que le había acompañado durante tantos años, a la que él mismo había intentado proteger cada vez que los malos sueños le perseguían de pequeña, a la que intentó seguir protegiendo ya de adultos, estaba frente a él. Y algo terrible le estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Basta!" Intentó gritar.

No se escuchó así mismo, pero sabía que la voz había salido de sus labios. Sintió una vibración y luego un agudo sonido que le indicó el regreso de su audición.

Los roncos gemidos que emitía la bestia erguida sobre ella fueron, sin embargo, lo único que escuchó.

"¡Mikasa!" gritó de nuevo, se escuchó esta vez más no lo hicieron los demás. Ni Mikasa, que tenía la mirada fija en el techo, ni el monstruo que le hacía cosas espantosas.

¿Por qué no se estaba defendiendo?

¿Por qué dejaba que ese hombre le hiciera esto?

Vio cómo el hombre bajó la mano que tenía apoyado en su cabeza y le acarició el cuello, pasándola primero cerca de donde se encontraba su boca, mordiéndole mientras sus dedos pasaban de largo, bajando aún más. Él mordió con fuerza, un poco más fuerte cada vez y más sangre tiñó el cuerpo de la chica. Contribuyendo al olor metálico que había azotado las fosas nasales del joven miembro de la legión de reconocimiento hace nada de tiempo atrás.

Eren quería dejar de ver.

"Ser sumisa puede ser muy agradable, señorita Ackerman. Siempre y cuando sea completamente obediente." Le dijo el sujeto entre jadeos, cada vez que la embestía. "Vamos, déjame oírte." Se le acercó al oído aún más y le susurró. "Acéptalo. Sé mi pequeña esclava."

El estómago de Eren dio un vuelco y recordó cómo él la había llamado de esa misma forma meses atrás.

Le vio los ojos a Mikasa y de ellos salían lágrimas apenas él la llamó de ese modo. Tal como aquella vez.

"Mikasa… yo no quise… yo no." Pero sus explicaciones fueron en vano.

No lo escucharían.

"Estoy soñando… esto no es cierto. Ella no dejaría que algo como esto le pasara."

Ella pelearía.

Su Mikasa pelearía.

El abominable ser le levanto las caderas con fuerza, saliéndose de ella y alzó sus piernas por sobre sus vastos hombros. Causando que la chica emitiera por primera vez un gemido de dolor, ya que los grilletes que rodeaban sus tobillos se enterraron aún más en la delicada carne de la zona en cuestión. Eren pudo ver con asco el falo del hombre que una vez más intentó embestir a Mikasa en esa nueva posición. Pero el tironeo de los metales que la afirmaban no se lo permitió, más el hombre no acabó allí. Vio como llevó los dedos de una mano y los introdujo en la boca de la chica mientras con la otra le apretaba la mandíbula para que abriera.

Eren esperaba que Mikasa le arrancase los dedos en el acto.

Pero no fue así.

"¡¿Por qué no estás luchando, Mikasa?!"

Como si nada retiró sus dedos y bajó la mano nuevamente a la zona intima de ella.

Eren intentó nuevamente apartar la vista, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le respondía. Vio como el hombre se saltó el pasar por su vagina y fue directamente a su ano, donde enterró fuerte y profundamente los dedos que acababa de lubricar con la saliva de Mikasa.

La espalda de ella se dobló por completo debido a la intrusión. Sus ojos, que carecían de emoción volvieron a emitir algo. Y eso fue el horror puro.

"Basta…"

_No. No. No._

Eren quería vomitar y arrancarse los ojos allí mismo. No sin antes ir tras ese imbécil y romperle el cráneo con sus propias manos.

¿Por qué ella no hacía nada?

"Mikasa… Mikasa por favor. ¡Pelea!"

Pelea.

Pelea.

Eren al fin pudo desviar la mirada.

"¡Eren!"

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¡Maldición, Eren!, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Estaba de vuelta en la habitación junto a Armin, quien lo había estado agitando en cuanto lo vio quejarse en su sueño; y a Mikasa, que seguía durmiendo sin inmutarse, sobre la cama.

"¿Estás llorando?" Le escuchó decir. Sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

Fue un sueño.

Un terrible sueño.

"Estoy bien… solo… tuve una pesadilla." Mientras decía esto volvía a depositar sus ojos sobre Mikasa. Frunció el ceño. Dubitativo. ¿Era realmente un sueño? Intentó calmar su respiración. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo que lo entumecía progresivamente.

"¿Qué crees que le pasó en Hizuru?" Preguntó Eren a Armin. Girando su cabeza para mirarle directamente a la cara.

Armin le devolvió la mirada con confusión.

"Ya habíamos hablado de esto Eren, no lo sé. ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntar?"

Eren no le volvió a hablar, solo se acercó a su amiga y retiró las sabanas que le cubrían. Primero tomó sus manos, las revisó con cuidado. Luego, se puso a retirarle las vendas que le cubrían las muñecas.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" le recriminó Armin. Tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo. Eren le devolvió el empujón, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

"Necesito ver algo Armin. Así que por favor… déjame hacer esto."

La urgencia en la voz de Eren hizo que Armin se resistiera de volver a intentar sacarlo de allí. Lo vio tomar las manos de Mikasa con delicadeza a medida que desenrollaba las vendas que él mismo junto a Historia habían logrado ponerle. Sabía que es lo que había allí, pero no entendía a qué iba Eren con todo esto.

"No… no…"

Se levantó para llegar hasta los pies de la chica. Y comenzó a quitarle las vendas que tenía también en sus tobillos.

"Esto no es cierto…"

Eren pensaba que todo se trataba de una coincidencia, una terrible y cruel. No había manera de que lo que vio en su sueño fuese posible. Pero al ver las heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizando en sus extremidades no sabía que creer. Miró directamente a Mikasa, quien no parecía haber despertado en ningún momento.

"Mikasa por favor." Las lágrimas de Eren Jeager cayeron sobre la chica a medida que él se acercaba a ella. "Por favor, dime que no es cierto."

"Eren." Le llamó Armin. Eren tomó a Mikasa y la sentó para poder abrazarla. El rubio no entendía para nada la actitud del chico, pero no lo apartó.

"¿Por qué no luchaste, Mikasa?"

"Eren, ella no puede oírte." El rubio intentó razonar con él, ciertamente lo estaba asustando.

Él se apretó más contra Mikasa, como si su vida dependiera de ello. De repente un llanto fuerte escapó de sus labios, sobresaltando a Armin.

"¡¿Por qué?!" gritó. "¡¿Por qué se lo permitiste?!"

"Eren ya es suficiente."

"¡No!"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Una tercera figura vociferó su malestar dentro de la habitación.

"Jean."

El chico de cabellos color ceniza se veía molesto. Y tenía sus razones bien claras para estarlo.

"Tienen a toda la cabaña con los pelos de punta con tanto grito." Dijo el recién llegado. "Eren, sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, puede esperar. Mikasa necesita estar quieta para poder sanar de forma correcta, y si tú la estas sosteniendo de esa manera dudo que pueda hacerlo."

Jean se acercó a ellos.

"Vamos." Le dijo. Tendiéndole la mano para que dejara a la chica nuevamente recostada sobre el catre de la cama.

"No, no es que no entienden."

"Eren, solo fue una pesadilla. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado no es cierto. Estamos todos aquí, estamos bien…" Armin fue interrumpido por una cuarta voz.

"No es que te importe, ¿No es así?"

Connie.

"Connie, no te metas." Le habló Jean de vuelta. "No ahora."

Al parecer el fastidio y la advertencia en la voz de Jean fueron suficiente para hacer que Connie no siguiera atacando, y así como llegó se retiró, dejando un espacio vació al umbral de la habitación.

"Vamos." Le dijo esta vez Armin a Eren. "Déjala, Eren."

El chico miró a su amigo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Lentamente dejó a Mikasa ir. Jean se encargó de reacomodarla en la cama y cubrirla con las sabanas. Eren estaba temblando. Sus manos tiritaban incontrolablemente.

"Ya está por amanecer." Les dijo Jean, notando la rara actitud de Eren. "¿Por qué no esperan a Hange en la habitación principal? Así serán los primeros en recibirla e indicarle cómo puede ayudar a Mikasa."

Eren seguía con los ojos completamente abiertos puestos sobre la chica.

"Ella estará bien." Le aseguró Armin, mientras lo empujaba por la puerta, sacándolo del cuarto.

* * *

...

* * *

La conmoción que provocó su llegada a la cabaña al día siguiente fue demasiado sobrecogedora para Eren. La mujer, que después de todo aún seguía dolida por las decisiones tomadas por él en el pasado, no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y lo saludó como a un viejo amigo. Tan difícil era el mundo actual, qué complicado y agotador se tornaba a medida que avanzaban los días, los meses y los años, que Hange Zoe no quería más. Depositó la confianza de sus pensamientos en la idea de que, si estaba él allí y aún no había muerto nadie, se debía a que las relaciones estaban lo suficientemente equilibradas para los antiguos miembros de la división 104. Dándole un poco de paz mental. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de presenciar algo que, más allá de hacerla descansar, alzaría de nuevo por los aires a su mente.

"Hange." Saludó de vuelta el joven, con la mirada en el suelo tras verla entrar por primera vez en la cabaña, con un voluptuoso bolso cargado en su espalda. Muy temprano en la mañana. Aún no amanecía. Junto a Eren estaba Armin, quien también se levantó rápidamente de la mesa que estaban ocupando minutos antes y saludó a la comandante, pero no se inmiscuyó más en el intercambio de palabras que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Eren Jeager." comenzó ella. Con una sonrisa triste manifestada en su rostro "¿Que te trae al fin por estos lares?"

Eren levantó su vista ante sus palabras y para sorpresa de Hange, vio como por sus mejillas caían lágrimas atormentadas. La comandante desvió su mirada a Armin, en busca de una explicación o una pista de lo que estaba pasando. Y solo divisó un dolor similar en los azules ojos del rubio. Además del evidente agotamiento. Era obvio que ambos chicos estaban trasnochados. ¿La estaban esperando?

"¿Qué ocurre chicos?"

Eren fue el que siguió hablando, aumentando un poco la entonación de su voz y dejando escapar un deje desesperado que sorprendió nuevamente a Hange. Estas actitudes ciertamente no eran pertenecientes al Eren que conoció por primera vez ni tampoco al que se estaba imaginando que sería luego de lo ocurrido.

"¡Por favor, por favor venga conmigo Hange!" Exclamó el chico, al borde de un colapso emocional. Seguramente sin darse cuenta del temblor en sus manos, ni de como uno de sus ojos sufría un tic nervioso, ni mucho menos de la forma en que arrastró sus palabras.

Eren retrocedió, girando en sus talones y con prisa se adentró más en la cabaña. Hange miró nueva y momentáneamente a Armin y este solo le dio un leve empujón en la espalda para apurar su paso. Algo en la mirada y el silencio del joven Arlet le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Y sabía que debía obtener un tiempo a solas con él para discutirlo.

Hange siguió a Eren hasta una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Y que este empujó con fuerza. En su interior, en la cama que ella sabía que tenía ese cuarto, estaba recostada una figura a la que Hange reconoció con sorpresa y pesar.

Mikasa Ackerman yacía sobre la cama envuelta en una capa de sudor. Llena de vendajes empapados en carmesí que requerían una renovación inmediata. No sabía si estaba despierta o delirando. Ya que emitía sonidos desconcertantes, tal como lo hace un animal herido. Hange se inclinó por la segunda opción. Los signos lo indicaban, una fiebre alta, sudor helado, escalofríos, respiración agitada. Y todo a simple vista.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamó la mujer, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo y empujando a Eren del paso para acercarse a la joven con prisa.

"¿Mikasa? ¡Hey! ¿Mikasa?" Hange intentó confirmar si poseía alguna reacción al estímulo de llamarla por su nombre de forma directa. Sin embargo, la chica no cambió su desplante ni un ápice.

"Ok, ok, ok." Comenzó, nerviosa. "Está bien, necesito… necesito agua tibia, previamente hervida, ¡Armin!"

"Enseguida, Hange." Dijo el chico, con lentitud. Mientras salía con cautela de la habitación. Miró a la comandante a los ojos y con una señal de la cabeza en dirección a Eren le dijo todo.

A la mujer mayor esto significó una cosa. Nada estaba bien.

Volvió su vista al único chico que quedaba en la habitación y siguió con el juego.

"¡Eren! ¡Necesito más ayuda, si es posible, llama a Jean o a Historia! ¡Rápido!"

Tenía la esperanza de oír el ruido de los pasos del chico abandonar la habitación para cumplir con la orden.

Pero Eren nunca no hizo lo que se le indicó.

Ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado la orden. Ese chiquillo desesperado que Hange había visto hace menos de un minuto estaba totalmente tranquilo, serio, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba a los pies de la cama. Con la mirada fija en Mikasa, quien comenzó a emitir sonidos que cada vez se parecían más y más a palabras correctamente moduladas, ya no eran un sonido generado por la fiebre o el malestar; según la comprensión de la comandante de la Legión, esto era demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia.

Observó con detenimiento la interacción. Permitiéndose dejar de atender a la chica que seguía retorciéndose en la cama, pero a cada segundo con menos intensidad.

Poco a poco, la cara de Eren se desfiguró de tal forma que se asimilaba a la que formaba cada vez que hablaba con furia de los titanes, años atrás. Sus cejas, completamente fruncidas a un extremo que parecía imposible. Las pupilas de sus ojos completamente agudizadas. El brillo en sus ojos completamente ido.

"...elea."

Algo estaba susurrando.

En su mirada había odio. Odio puro y proyectado por sobre la figura de la pobre chica. Esta, por su parte, como si lo sintiera, dejó de retorcerse por la fiebre y abrió los ojos por completo. Tal así que se podría hablar de una fuerza divina, por el cómo estos cayeron directamente sobre la mirada amenazadora de Eren. Pero a diferencia de este, lo único que se proyectó de los ojos de la chica fue pavor. El contacto visual generó casi por inercia que la joven volviese a cerrar los ojos y que sus manos fueran a dar a su cabeza. Gimiendo de dolor por una migraña que acababa de tomar lugar en sus cienes.

"¡Eren!" Le gritó la mujer desde su lugar para que el chico dejara de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Esta interacción para Hange fue casi como primitiva. Ninguno de los 2 jóvenes estaba consciente de lo que hacían. Era sorprendente y a la vez, muy perturbador.

Mikasa, tras perder el contacto visual, comenzó a dejar de gemir de dolor por lo que parecía ser originado en su cabeza y poco a poco volvía a ser la misma chica enferma y afiebrada de hace unos minutos que intentaba aferrarse inconscientemente a lo que fuese que la sacara de su sufrimiento, ya fuese este el roce de su ardiente cuerpo por uno de los lados más fríos de la cama en busca de apaciguar el malestar febril.

Hange estaba impactada.

Y completamente segura de que aquello no era remotamente normal. Era una actitud que podría considerarse, como efectivamente pensó antes, de forma primitiva… pero ¿De qué naturaleza? ¿De algún clan, como los Ackerman? O podría acaso ser…

¿Titánica?

Sintió a Eren desplomarse instantes después a los pies de la cama con un fuerte golpe.

"Hey, Hange. Supuse por el alboroto que ya estabas aquí… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" La voz pertenecía a Levi Ackerman, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

"No me creerías si te lo dijera." Volvió su atención a las heridas de la chica en la cama. El hombre le dedicó una mirada de fastidio. "Está bien. Te lo diré todo después. Ahora necesito toda la ayuda posible. Llama a Historia, la necesito para atender mejor las heridas de Mikasa. Y ya que estas, ordena a Connie y Jean que vengan para que saquen a Eren de aquí…"

La mujer dejó de hablar y Levi creyó que esa era su señal para retirarse. Así que lo hizo con la rapidez que la ocasión ameritaba. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó nuevamente a Hange.

"Y que lo encierren en el sótano, si es posible."

"¿Hm?"

"Solo háganlo" Dijo la mujer. "Espero que esta medida sea solo temporal, pero por ahora, no puedo confiar en Eren aún."


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches, lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero ¡Aquí está!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos al día siguiente, fue recibida con un brillante haz de luz que la encegueció, confundiéndola por unos instantes y que le hizo volver a entrecerrarlos de la molestia.

Después de unos segundos intentando ajustar su vista refregándose los ojos o pestañeando varias veces, pudo distinguir las vigas del techo de madera, de lo que, gracias a su suposición, creyó por el color, debía ser roble; e inmediatamente sintió un aroma dulce en el aire.

Le costó, pero pudo poco a poco recuperar su orientación. Apretándose el puente de la nariz para detener un pequeño mareo que estuvo a punto de amenazar esa diminuta armonía que estaba sintiendo.

Antes de darse cuenta de que su fiebre había bajado y todas sus heridas se encontraban vendadas y bien tratadas, se había preguntado qué es lo que exactamente había pasado antes de encontrarse a sí misma en ese estado.

Se inspeccionó los brazos y sus piernas. Veía vendas por todos lados. Tenía solo una camisa para cubrirse, y se la levantó hasta la altura del abdomen, donde sentía una gran molestia, descubrió que al menos tenía ropa interior. Allí tenía una gran venda rodeándole toda la parte del vientre bajo y hasta la espalda, estaba bastante apretada y un poco de sangre se había traspasado, tiñendo la tela solo en el centro.

Nunca en su vida imaginó verse de esa forma. Vio a diversos soldados y civiles alguna vez, tiempo atrás, de esta manera y siempre después de haber sobrevivido a duras penas a la brecha de los titanes cuando las murallas fueron derribadas por primera y segunda vez, hace ya años.

Fijó la vista en sus manos, que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba tapado por una capa de blancas vendas. Y estas, por alguna razón, no le estaban temblando, así como lo habían hecho durante meses anteriores y que ya había adquirido como costumbre.

Sintió una calidez familiar en el ambiente y una brisa refrescante le acarició el rostro, moviéndole sus ya largos mechones color azabache e interrumpiéndole la vista, dirigió su atención por completo en buscar la fuente de esa pequeña ráfaga de aire.

Con esto, descubrió que a su derecha se encontraba una ventana abierta de par en par y con las cortinas recogidas, permitiéndole el ingreso de aire fresco a la habitación.

Sólo podía oír el viento entrar, y a la larga pudo percatarse de que había hecho caso omiso de un sonido agudo y constante, que la brisa lograba hacer sonar en un colgante de adorno ubicado en algún lugar desconocido; sabía que este emitía los relajantes sonidos cuando parte de sus piezas chocaban contra sí. Mikasa había visto uno que otro de estos adornos en tiendas y en alguna casa a lo largo del distrito Trost.

Era algo calmante y, a decir verdad, hace mucho que Mikasa no se sentía de ese modo, era una situación tan sobrecogedora y hasta ahora tan escaza, que la llevaba hasta el punto de ponerla incómoda. Había algo raro dentro de todo esto. Se sentía bien, no lo negaría. Pero eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

Inhaló profundamente, saborizando la aparente libertad. Enriqueciéndose con lo que su mente estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle antes de llevarla de vuelta al purgatorio.

Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de ascender al limbo.

Fue interrumpida abruptamente de su estupor por una aguda voz que acababa de hacerse presente en la habitación.

"¡Mikasa!" Ciertamente, la única forma de haber percibido la procedencia de aquella voz fue a través su memoria y de intentar recordar a quién pertenecía. Ya que no pasó ni un solo segundo y su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por unos delgados brazos, brindándole un delicado abrazo que se sentía realmente acogedor.

Era Historia.

"¿His...Historia?" Susurró ella cerca de su oído y con voz temblorosa, intentando concentrarse debido a que aún estaba un algo mareada, adhiriéndose al reconfortante gesto rodeando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la otra chica, probando entender si efectivamente la pequeña reina estaba allí. Cuestionándose si todo esto era real.

"Soy yo." Le confirmó la rubia. Ante esto Mikasa se colgó de manera casi angustiante a ella. Haciendo un poco más de presión con sus brazos.

"¿Eres real, eres tú?" Le volvió a cuestionar la chica de cabellos oscuros tras varios segundos. Ella se encontraba tan feliz de recibirle, pero no estaba dispuesta a cantar victoria sin antes comprobar que esto era cierto. "Hace tanto que no te veía, por favor sé tú."

\- _O de lo contrario volveré ahí. -_

No era necesario para ella decir más, puesto que Historia sabía que Mikasa era una mujer de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, al momento de sentir a la chica aferrarse con aún más fuerza a ella y hacerle esas raras preguntas fue cuando notó un cambio. Historia a lo más creyó que Mikasa se tensaría producto de su brusco abrazo, el que no pudo contener, además de que la chica tenía todo el cuerpo lastimado y que por otro lado le daría un cortés apretón antes de dejarla ir segundos después. Nunca pensó que tendría a la chica pegada, casi colgando de su agarre.

"Créeme, soy real." Le dijo la rubia con una suave voz, casi sonando como si retomara su papel de Christa Lenz. Pero era en su totalidad Historia, como lo había mantenido siendo desde hace años.

"Hay alguien que te podrá convencer mejor que yo." La única forma que tuvo para lograr sacarse a Mikasa de encima, no que le molestase, fue cuando alguien más ingresó a la habitación.

Alguien que obviamente tendría más impacto para la chica que acababa de despertar.

Mikasa lo sintió.

Ahora estaba aún más emocionada y sobrecogida al sentir su presencia.

Armin acababa de entrar al cuarto y al igual que Historia, no dio tiempo a la chica sobre la cama para reaccionar y solo se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un apretado y cálido abrazo.

"¡Armin!" Exclamó la chica entre los brazos de su amigo. Completamente tomada con la guardia baja por el gesto.

Historia, al ver que estos chicos estaban por fin volviendo a reencontrarse como corresponde, procuró salir de la habitación. Dándoles un poco de privacidad antes de intentar volver y darle una sorpresa a Mikasa, queriéndole presentar al nuevo integrante de aquella rara y casi rota familia que habían logrado formar después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas vividas.

Armin por su parte tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

La había pasado tan mal y por fin podía tener a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos.

"Oh Mikasa." Le llamó en el hueco de su cuello con voz temblorosa, para luego tomar un poco de distancia y afirmarle la cabeza con una de sus manos y besar su frente con ternura, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

"No volveré a dejar que te vayas nunca más. Nunca. ¿Me oíste?" Le dijo nervioso a medida que se separaba y se sentaba frente a ella en la cama, secándose la cara.

Mikasa solo pudo sonreír ante esto, igualmente con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- _Que sea real. Sé real Armin, por favor. -_

Ella adelantó sus manos para tomar su cara a cada lado de sus mejillas. Tomando al chico por sorpresa, quien pestañó varias veces producto del desconcierto.

"Eres tú." Dijo con el paso de los segundos, pasando los pulgares por las suaves mejillas de Armin. Sonriendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos dejando liberar un suspiro de liberación total y de alivio.

_\- Esto es real. -_

Por un instante se quedaron en un silencio que recibieron con gratitud, aun sonriendo, ya no era para nada incómodo. Mikasa solo se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que al fin estaban saliendo bien las cosas. O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba, ya que en ese mundo que ellos conocían, las cosas no siempre salían como deseabas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó él al paso de los segundos. Inspirando fuertemente por la nariz, sorbiendo de vuelta algunas mucosidades que amenazaban con salir producto del llanto.

"¡Hey!" Le reclamó ella, haciendo un pequeño gesto de asco, pero no dejando de sonreír.

"Lo siento, lo siento, pero no tengo un pañuelo por aquí."

Mikasa le miró y suspiró, volviendo a tomar en cuenta la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad, pensando hasta dónde abarcaría y hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a contarle.

No. acababa de salir de allí, no quería tener que decirle nada al respecto_. _

En todo caso, la pregunta era sencilla, no tenía por qué complicarla. Sería honesta con él.

"Terrible."

El chico arrugó el ceño con inquietud.

"Lo lamento, sé que no te debes sentir del todo bien." Dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se contemplase. Obviando su situación. "Si es que hay algo que te duela, no dudes en decirlo."

Mikasa podía decir que se sentía enteramente entumecida.

Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado… a donde fuese que estuvieran. Solo lo supo cuando un sinfín de imágenes le llegaron abrumando su mente por unos instantes, vio a Armin entrar por la puerta en Hizuru y recordó cuanto sus heridas dolían entonces.

También recordó un par de cosas que le revolvieron el estómago.

_¿Eren?_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para restregársela.

Por un instante intentó enderezarse y fue allí cuando múltiples punzadas le atravesaron el cuerpo.

No. Definitivamente entumecida no estaba. Era solo la falta de movimiento que le hacía creer eso. Quizá cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera de sí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" Preguntó entonces. Aún no del todo enterada de los acontecimientos. Solo tenía lagunas de imágenes mentales.

"No demasiado realmente, antes de ayer llegamos a Paradis." Comenzó a relatar Armin. "Y desde ayer que no despertabas."

"¿Qué?" Mikasa lo miró incrédula. Abriendo los ojos enormemente.

_\- ¿Ayer? Pero si no recuerdo nada después de lo de la mansión, excepto por… -_

Armin abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de decir lo primero que tenía en mente se calló para pensar mejor en sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Yo… recuerdo que estábamos en el palacio, y tú apareciste… luego…" Mikasa hizo una pausa intentado pensar qué es lo que había pasado después de aquello. "Yo desperté aquí." Dijo, contemplando el lugar. "Y aquí estabas tú y…"

Su cara palideció ante esto.

_Eren estaba ahí. Siempre estuvo._

No esperaba verlo, ni que él la viera después de todo lo ocurrido.

Armin asintió, entregándole una mirada comprensiva.

"Así es. Tenías fiebre hasta hace unas cuantas horas, y ayer te desmayaste debido a eso, pero sí. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ayer despertaste y si..." Armin pausó unos segundos antes de soltar el balde de agua fría para la chica que no tuvo ni que formular su pregunta para que el chico tuviera que acertar. "Eren está aquí."

Mikasa tragó saliva fuertemente y le miró por unos segundos sorprendida para luego pasar a asustada.

"Eren no les ha hecho nada ¿no?" Mikasa se inclinó hacia adelante con preocupación y mucha prisa tras decir esto, lo que le provocó una mueca de dolor. "¿Están todos bien? ¿Zeke sabe de ustedes? Armin tenemos que movernos, ¡no es seguro! Si Eren le dijo a Zeke…"

"Mikasa, Mikasa ¡Hey!" Dijo Armin alzando sus manos para volver a reacomodarla en la cama. "Todos aquí estamos bien, Eren no ha hecho nada malo estando aquí, es más, desde que vino a pedirnos ayuda para sacarte de allí, no ha hecho nada más que disculparse." Le dijo Armin. Intentando calmar a la exasperada chica.

"Sacarme de… Eren estuvo todo este tiempo allí, ¿no?"

"Ambos fuimos a buscarte, Eren llegó hace una semana aquí intentando buscar su forma de redimirse."

De repente todo llegó de golpe a la chica. Reconociendo esa cara que estaba a la par con Armin en cada uno de esos momentos. Era una sensación rara, y no entendía cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, más aún cuando estuvo meses pensando en él, y preguntándose si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Preguntándose si le perdonaría. Él a ella por haber permitido que todas esas horribles cosas le pasaran. Sin embargo, él no lo sabía. Y ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Ella ya no dependía de él, ya no luchaba por él, ni mucho menos era la esclava de la que él tanto le había acusado. Por lo tanto, no tenía por qué darle explicación alguna si es que alguna vez lo fuese a ver de nuevo. Él ya no era indispensable.

Eso último se lo repetía una y otra vez. Cada momento que se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en él.

_\- Ya soy libre de ti y tú de mí, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo en mi mente? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Eren?... ¿Por qué estabas allí? -_

Sin haberse percatado, la chica llevó su mano a sus cienes. Señal ya reconocida por el rubio.

"Mikasa, ¿te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Armin.

"¿Confías en él?" Preguntó Mikasa ignorando la preocupación de su amigo. Dolía hacer esa pregunta, no sabiendo que pensar a estas alturas. "¿Confías en Eren, Armin? "Quién iba a pensar hace un año que sería ella quien diría esas palabras." ¿Aún después de todo lo que dijo y lo que hizo?"

Armin se sorprendió por unos instantes tras escuchar las palabras de Mikasa, quedando tan fuera de lugar el hecho de que salieran de sus labios. Posteriormente bajó la vista con tristeza.

"No… no confío en él. Pero quiero hacerlo, es por eso que le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda."

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Repasando la conversación que acababan de tener.

Mikasa comenzó a mover las suaves sabanas de la cama, y a palparla con sus dedos. Sintiendo la tela en ellos. Había tomado esa costumbre. Cada vez que se sentía insegura frente a algo, comenzaba a tocar cosas y a distraerse analizando sus texturas. Algo en su mente le estaba carcomiendo.

"Dijiste que desde ayer que no despierto, eso quiere decir que en algún momento antes de eso, desperté estando aquí. Pero… pero no logro recordarlo." Comenzó a decirle lo que le estaba inquietando.

"Si." Dijo el chico con cautela. "Despertaste, pero la fiebre era muy fuerte, estabas delirando."

Mikasa lo miró con horror.

"Dije… ¿dije algo raro?" Rogaba porque no hubiese dicho nada respecto a su tiempo con aquellos… monstruos, no se quería imaginar qué pensarían todos aquí, si supieran qué es lo que le había pasado. Ella no estaba lista para decirles, ni creía que alguna vez lo estaría.

Ante esto estaba asustada, porque Armin no le había preguntado nada acerca de su estado. Era obvio que estaba como la mierda.

Armin mostró una sonrisa melancólica.

"Solo estabas confundida." Se reclinó un poco más en la cama, tomando sus manos, evitando que siguiera con la inspección profusa que les hacía a las telas de la sabana. Armin le dio un leve apretón. "No tienes por qué preocuparte. Sea lo que sea que te preocupe y que quieras decir, será a su tiempo."

Esa frase no hizo nada para apaciguar sus preocupaciones. Su amigo era muy perspicaz y eso le hizo pensar que quizá ya lo sabía todo, para el horror de Mikasa.

Un pequeño ruidito llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes al interior de la habitación.

En el umbral se hallaban de pie Connie, Jean e Historia, con unas leves sonrisas reflejadas en sus rostros.

Connie se veía igual que cuando lo vio por última vez hace 5 meses. Su cabello color ceniza estaba quizá un poco más largo. Mikasa estuvo feliz de saber que el chico aún seguía luchando después de que perdieran a Sasha. Es quizá ahora el momento en el que le comprendió aún más.

Sasha.

El solo recordar su nombre le manda intensas puñaladas al corazón.

Pero aun la sentía junto a ella, haciéndole compañía.

Su mejor amiga.

Nunca creyó tener una, entre tanto tiempo que pasó junto a Eren y a Armin y su cara que no mostraba ni un ápice de emoción, muchas chicas se alejaban de ella, pero no Sasha. Ella fue la primera, quien permitió que más chicas estuvieran cómodas con su presencia, luego fue Historia y a través de esta Ymir, Mina también se acercó a ella en su tiempo.

Continuó inspeccionando a los recientes allegados.

Jean por otro lado había vuelto a cortarse el cabello y a afeitarse, se le veía más joven. Aunque le mostraba una sonrisa, su semblante era duro. ¿Cuándo había cambiado las miradas apaciguantes por unas tan sufridas? Mikasa lo contempló y recordó cuando él solía sentir cosas por ella. Obviamente lo sabía, no vivía debajo de una roca, pero por culpa de su falta de sociabilización y tacto, no fue capaz de decirle a Jean que ella no sentía lo mismo. Era un chico valiente y un buen compañero, estaba orgullosa de él. Por su completa resiliencia y esfuerzo a lo largo de los tormentosos años.

Historia estaba entre medio de ambos, quizá nunca fue lo más cercana a ella, pero la quería. No la había visto en muchísimo tiempo, pero debido a esto tenía la esperanza de que, más adelante, pudiesen cambiar su relación y ser aún más unidas.

Dentro de todo este embrollo de pensamientos, Mikasa no se había dado cuenta de lo más obvio y eso era el bulto que la joven reina traía consigo en sus brazos.

Supo enseguida qué es lo que ese bulto era.

Y quién diría que esto detonaría el pánico que se asentó en la chica de cabellos oscuros los momentos consiguientes.

"Historia…"

_\- No, no lo acerques a mí, Historia, por favor. –_

"Mikasa, quiero que conozcas a alguien." Le dijo la chica esta vez acercándose, con una voz emocionada.

Estaba abrumada. Podía sentir como su pecho se contraía.

"¿Mikasa?" Jean fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo mal le estaba pasando.

Historia ante esto, dejó de avanzar y su sonrisa cayó de inmediato.

Ella simplemente intentó calmarse, no quería hacer sentir mal a Historia. No después de verle la cara de emoción por presentarle a su bebé.

"Mikasa ¿Qué ocurre?" Le dijo la chica. Un tanto alarmada.

Jean se adelantó y probó acercarse a ella con la buena intención de ayudarle a calmarse. Un gesto que, para desgracia de todos, fue en vano, pero que para el chico le nació desde lo más interno de su ser. Lamentablemente, en cuanto su mano estuvo a centímetros de ella, Mikasa se sobresaltó considerablemente y le miró muy asustada.

No se había dado cuenta, pero había retrocedido en la cama hasta casi chocar con el respaldo. Solo se percató cuando vio a Armin levantarse para evitar que se golpease con eso, posando una mano en la de ella y la otra en su cabeza.

"Mikasa, cálmate. Respira, ven, vamos… respira conmigo." Comenzó a decirle Armin, quien se puso directamente frente a su cara para guiarle con la respiración, podía admirarse la preocupación en su rostro. "Eso es, tranquila, solo fue un pequeño susto, no hay nada que temer."

Intentó dejarse guiar por su amigo. Imitó sus respiraciones y escuchó sus palabras como si de un mantra se tratara. Y poco a poco la calma retornaba a su ser, con pequeños lapsos en los que amenazaba con volver.

Y en el segundo que todo retomó la paz, el sentimiento de vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo y tiñó de rojo sus blancas y húmedas mejillas.

Sus ojos fueron a parar primero en Historia.

"Historia yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho."

Ella estaba abrazando a su bebé contra su pecho con el susto tallado en la mirada, quien de forma casi inmediata comenzó a llorar.

"Discúlpenme." Dijo Historia a medida que se retiraba del cuarto meciendo a su bebé.

Sintiendo el rechazo, Mikasa solo alcanzó a ver unos sobresalientes y finos mechones dorados dentro del bulto que la reina cargaba.

Ella estiró el brazo hacia ellos, como si de alguna manera lograría alcanzarle y evitar que se fueran, se sentía horrible por lo que había hecho.

"No te preocupes." Le reconfortó Jean después de incómodos segundos. Quien ya había dado varios pasos hacia atrás, esperando que ella realmente necesitara espacio.

Mikasa giró la vista en su dirección, con ojos llenos de remordimiento.

"Lo siento también Jean, por lo que pasó, no fue mi intención."

Él le sonrió.

"No te preocupes." Repitió esta vez el tercer chico en la habitación. Connie. "Este idiota ya estaba acostumbrado a que le rechazaras."

La cara de Jean cayó hasta el suelo mismo.

"Uhh…"

"..."

"..."

Decir que el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras era incómodo se quedaba corto.

"¡Tú sigues sin inteligencia ¿no?!" Le replicó Jean, propinándole un golpe en la nuca.

"¡Hey!, ¿Qué demonios...?" Le soltó Connie, dirigiéndose a su agresor.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente ante la implicancia de lo que Connie acababa de decir. Pero solo quedó en eso, algo mental, puesto que no se sentía en el humor para continuar con la gracia y no quería hacer pasar más inquietudes a Jean. El acontecimiento con Historia realmente la dejó mal.

Se rodeó a si misma con sus brazos. Con cuidado de no moverse tan bruscamente cómo lo había hecho antes. Sus heridas ya le estaban empezando a doler y molestar mucho más.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"¡Buenos días, Eren!"

Eren se sobresaltó desde su incómodo puesto en el suelo tras un fuerte grito muy cercano a su oído derecho, esto provocó que levantase automáticamente sus manos para cubrírselos, gruñendo el acto.

Miró a sus alrededores y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado allí. Fuese como fuese, estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que había sido despertado por un titán. Un titán que medía menos de 2 metros y que usaba gafas.

"Ugh." Se quejó el chico cambia formas.

"Ella ha despertado." Le soltó Hange Zoe sin más rodeos.

Eren despertó por completo ante esto y la miró expectante, sabía que hablaba de Mikasa, de quién más si no. De repente se puso muy ansioso, queriendo saber si es que con eso quería decir que podía ir a verla. Pero Hange solo le miró agudamente, con la cara completamente seria, dejando atrás la sonrisa con la que había llegado un par de minutos atrás.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle de los nervios.

"Antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir a verla, quiero que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas, chico." Le dijo Hange.

Detrás de ella, a los pies de la escalera, estaba Levi Ackerman al acecho, con los brazos posados sobre el pecho y una expresión intimidante en el rostro. A un lado de él, apoyada en la pared, había solo una de las espadas dispuestas para las tácticas de la milicia. Con la que él sabía sería amenazado si hacía algo que quebrace su confianza.

Eren tragó con fuerza. Sintiendo algo de miedo. Él prometió no hacerle daño a nadie, pero eso no significaba que el trato corriera para ambas partes.

Ajustó su respiración y se acomodó en el suelo de madera. Miró a sus alrededores por unos segundos comprobó que estaba en el sótano de la casa.

"¿Y bien?" Le dijo Hange, aún con su faceta completamente seria.

Eren miró al suelo por unos instantes antes de levantar su cabeza con algo más de orgullo de lo que Hange creía que el chico sería capaz.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Hange le mantuvo la mirada. Inmutable.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención?"

Eren también mantuvo su mirada.

"Llegué aquí porque quiero proteger a mi familia."

Vio a la mujer mayor entrejuntar sus ojos y chasquear la lengua, a la vez que a Levi emitir un bufido.

No le estaban creyendo.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Eren al fin rompió el intenso escudriño. Dirigiéndola a sus manos.

"Supe que Mikasa estaba en Hizuru y que no era una estadía muy aceptada por algunas personas allí. Pensé que esto traería problemas, además de que las relaciones entre Hizuru y Marley estaban casi igual de delicadas que contra Paradis."

"¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba allí? ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?"

Se preparó para ver sus reacciones.

"Zeke…" Soltó sin más.

Y antes de que Eren siguiera hablando escuchó un fuerte resoplido proveniente de Levi.

"Y le creíste todo eso a esa mierda que llamas hermano."

"Levi… ¿Podrías?" Hange le dio el aviso sin voltearse por completo.

El Capitán no volvió a decir nada más y entendió por completo la indirecta, se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, subiendo por las escaleras a su espalda.

Hange le seguía desafiando. Nunca, en ningún momento, había quebrado la mirada.

"Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente le hiciste a esa pobre chica el día de ayer, Eren?"

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Levi no tan solo vio a Mikasa Ackerman recostada sobre la cama en una de las habitaciones más internadas de la cabaña.

No.

Estaba seguro de haber visto esos tristes y angustiantes ojos grises, esa melena oscura y esa blanca piel con anterioridad. El camisón blanco que la chica llevaba puesto no hacía más que llevarlo al límite con sus recuerdos, incluso aún más la condición depresiva que obviamente se imponía sobre la joven soldado. ¿Dónde pudo haber visto a alguien similar?

"Oye, mocosa." La chica dirigió su atención a la voz.

No supo por qué, pero cuando Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia él, su pecho se contrajo dejándolo sin aire.

Ya no veía a Mikasa Ackerman, sino a una persona diferente.

Kuchel Ackerman.

Su madre.

Ambas le miraban con sorpresa. Su cara no había salido impune de la batalla y la grotesca cicatriz era la prueba máxima.

"¡Capitán!" Kirschtein y Springer le saludaron ambos chicos. Arlet y Ackerman solo se quedaron mirándole. Ella con cautela, convenciéndole aún más que esta persona no era realmente ella.

Él sabía que todo estaba en la mirada. Ya que ni sus ojos eran realmente parecidos, Mikasa los tenía un tanto almendrados, tal y como se le conoce e identifica ahora al los (recientemente re encontrados) asiáticos. Mientras que los de su madre… dentro de lo que podía recordar, solían ser un poco más grandes. Mas redondeados.

Sin embargo, Levi volvía a centrarse agudamente en esa contemplación. Él sabía de la chica, gracias a Arlet, de que debido a su pasado tendía a decaer en el arte de sociabilizar, y qué por lo tanto siempre llevaba una máscara de indiferencia para enfrentar al mundo. Pero ahora era algo extraño de presenciar.

Algo raro estaba pasando en la mente de aquella chica.

Algo que reflejaba en su mirada más que en sus facciones, Levi pudo identificar que ella intentaba ocultarlo. Pero que recaía en ser un actuar en vano, ya que era obvio para casi todos los presentes. Aun así, y por alguna razón, Levi sabía que nadie más que él en ese instante se había percatado de lo hundida que Mikasa Ackerman realmente estaba en la miseria. La misma miseria que vio en los ojos de su madre antes de enfermar y dejarle. La misma miseria que sabía le llevaría a la ruina si no se hacía algo. Y esto requería un poco más que unas cuantas vendas para sanar.

La vio moverse en la cama y sin percatarse, se había pasado mucho tiempo observándola luego de llamarle, era claro que la joven soldado estaba poniéndose incomoda bajo su semblante.

Sin querer remarcar lo obvio de la leve vergüenza que le dejó por no haber continuado inmediatamente con la conversación, Levi terminó de hacer lo que venía hacer antes de retirarse.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Déjame decirte, si algo cómo lo de ayer vuelve a ocurrir…"

"Entiendo Hange." Interceptó Eren con la mirada pegada al suelo y sus muñecas puestas frente a él, rodeadas de grilletes.

Habían llegado a un estrecho acuerdo. Por un lado, Hange no quería someter a peligros al resto de los integrantes restantes de la antigua Legión. Aquella que aún no había sido tomada por los Jeageristas. Y si era cierto lo que el chico decía, tendría que acatar condiciones. Aunque las cadenas no hicieran nada frente a su poder. Hange poseía el presentimiento de que Eren no haría nada, sobre todo por eso significaría lastimar a los que él había llamado "su familia".

"Ella está en una pésima condición. ¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasó?"

Eren abrió los ojos completamente.

"_Ser sumisa puede ser muy agradable, señorita Ackerman. [...]" Un sujeto dijo entre jadeos, a medida que se forzaba en ella. […] Se le acercó al oído y le susurró. "Acéptalo. Sé mi esclava."_

La bilis se acumuló en su garganta. Eren detuvo la marcha por el impacto que dejó recordar aquello. El metal de sus manos chocó contra sí mismo, lo que llamó la atención de Hange.

_De los ojos de Mikasa brotaron lágrimas apenas el sujeto la llamaba de ese modo. Tal como él aquella vez._

"_Mikasa… yo no quise… yo no..."_

No había modo de que eso fuera cierto… a menos que…

"No." Respondió. "Supongo que se debe a quienes le mencioné sobre ser reacios a que Mikasa se refugiara allí."

Lo dijo sin un ápice de emoción.

Hange tomó nota.

Su respuesta la calificó como un símbolo de falta de empatía.

Pero también se percató de cómo pasó a tratarla de "usted". Después de haberle tratado con igualdad, o sea, de "tú", mientras todo se iba al traste.

Ambos llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras del sótano para poder pasar al exterior y después ingresar finalmente a la casa.

"Cuidado al salir, hay un escalón que no se ve muy bien"

Al llegar a la puerta principal, esta se abrió y al otro lado para recibir estaba Connie, quien solo le miró con reproche, y al pasar a su lado, este negó con la mirada.

"Están dementes." Susurró.

Historia estaba aferrándose a un bulto que tenía apoyado contra su pecho.

Eren no había tenido la posibilidad de conocerlo, pero sabía que era un niño. Estaba seguro de todos modos que ahora más que nunca le dejarían acercarse al hijo de Historia Reiss.

A su lado estaba Jean, diciéndole algo mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

"… tú sabes que ella no tenía la intención de…" Eren no pudo oír más, ya que se quedaron en silencio ante su presencia.

A diferencia de Connie, ellos no parecían mostrarse hostiles frente a él. Interpretó que quizá no sabían lo que Hange y Levi sí. Algo pasó, algo sobre lo que ni él mismo estaba seguro y que supuestamente había acontecido la noche anterior entre él y Mikasa.

Por mucho que lo intentase no había caso, repasó los últimos hechos que recordaba en su memoria, pero nada aparecía.

_\- "Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente le hiciste a esa pobre chica el día de ayer, Eren?"_

_\- "De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Eren, molesto, creyendo a duras penas que posiblemente Hange le estaba tomando el pelo. "Tú estabas allí, llegué a tu lado a buscarte para que ayudaras a Mikasa." Le dolía tanto decir su nombre. Como si ya no fuese merecedor. "Después de eso me seguiste a su habitación y…"_

_Oh_

"Oh."

Instantes antes de ponerse frente a la puerta de la habitación a la que habían cambiado a Mikasa. Se detuvo para dar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

¿Por qué sentía que iba directo a un juicio final? ¿Esperando ser condenado?

¿Qué le iba a decir?

¿Cuál era su plan?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

"Tienes 10 minutos Eren, según como te comportes, decidiremos si vuelves al sótano, si subes aquí o si te vas marchando de vuelta al carajo." Le dijo Levi Ackerman, quien por alguna razón muy obvia se había puesto extremadamente hostil contra él en las pasadas 24 horas. Acababa de aparecerse desde una de las 3 habitaciones restantes de la cabaña y que estaba a unos cuantos metros avanzando por el pasillo frente a ellos. Tomó sus manos engrilletadas y con una pequeña llave lo liberó de estas.

"¿Listo?" Le dijo Hange apenas Levi terminaba con amenazarle y soltarle los grilletes.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió. Tomando una bocanada de aire y adentrándose a reencontrarse con la persona más importante de su vida.

\- _Es eso lo que tienes que hacerle ver_. - Pensó, dando un paso adelante. – _Eso es lo que quiero que vea. -_

_._

* * *

.

* * *

.

Un golpe a la puerta les interrumpió la conversación. Armin seguía en la misma posición desde el momento en que llegó a recibir a Mikasa. Sentado frente a ella en la cama y con sus manos tomadas en un gesto reconfortante y que no hacía más que entregarle cariño para la chica que había sufrido más que nadie en el mundo. Estaba calmándola luego de lo acontecido con Historia.

Armin era un chico maravilloso. Pensaba Mikasa. Estaba agradecida de contar con alguien así en su vida. Más aún ahora que salió de ese tormentoso lugar, del cual nunca pensó que sería libre. La resignación era dolorosa. Y esperaba no tener que volver a experimentar algo así. Era similar a la rendición.

Sintió una leve sensación de frio apenas el joven de cabellos rubios se levantó a recibir la puerta.

"Aguarda aquí, debe ser Hange." Le dijo.

El chico abrió la puerta, pero se quedó unos instantes más de lo normal junto a ella. Pudo escuchar claramente lo que decía.

"Oh, ya veo." Su voz se denotaba menos suave que con la que le había estado hablando a ella. "¿Puedo… preguntarle?"

Miró en su dirección y ella juntó sus labios en una fina línea mirándolo con extrañeza. La expresión melancólica de Armin la dejó pensativa.

"¿Armin?"

El chico se dio media vuelta camino a la cama. La miró directamente a los ojos y le mostró una media sonrisa apaciguante.

"Necesito preguntarte esto porque no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, Mikasa." El chico estaba nervioso y esto se le estaba contagiando. Tenía miedo de que este fuera el momento en que despertaba y retomaba su horrible puesto en Hizuru. "¿Quieres ver a Eren, Mikasa?"

Mikasa juró que el oxígeno abandonó su cuerpo allí mismo. Pues no, eso no era lo que esperaba.

"¿Ah… ahora?" Le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y Armin asintió levemente.

No sabía a quién quería engañar, era obvio que la presencia de Eren allí significaría que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo. Pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto. Aun no estaba bien, no estaba lista.

_\- "¿Qué hago?" –_

La chica cerró los ojos e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire. Comenzó a recitarse a sí misma palabras reconfortantes, dándole coraje para enfrentar esto.

\- _A la mierda todo. –_

Era ahora o nunca. Se preguntó por meses si las palabras del chico eran ciertas. Y este era el momento para saberlo, después de todo, nadie tiene asegurado el mañana y no quería terminar su existencia aquí sin antes saber qué era lo que Eren sentía realmente, era lo mínimo que pediría a la persona a la que ella dedico gran parte de su vida.

"Está bien, Armin." Le dijo Mikasa al rubio. "Dile que entre."

"¿Segura?"

"Si."

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué diablos estaba de pie? Era obvio que estaba adolorida y en una condición que no debería si quiera permitirle moverse. ¿Qué quería demostrar? Armin estaba detrás de ella. ¿Por qué él le permitió estar así?

"Mikasa, deberías estar en cama, solo ayer estabas…"

"Lo sé, Hange." Le interrumpió. "Puedo le aseguro que puedo soportarlo."

Mikasa depositó consiguientemente sus negros orbes sobre él.

"E...Eren." Intentó saludarle educadamente, pero Eren pudo notar lo quebradiza que estaba su voz.

La vio allí, con vendas por todos lados. Con el brillo de sus ojos un poco más desgastado y opaco que antes. Y más que nada, podía decir que era un hecho que el único brillo presente era ficticio, una ilusión, porque no era nada más ni nada menos que el producido por las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo.

_¿Tanto estás sufriendo Mikasa?_

Ante la vista no pudo evitar las imágenes que se gatillaron en su mente. La chica desnuda y frágil que era sometida a atrocidades, pero que no hacía nada al respecto. Eren reprimió una mueca de disgusto y un nudo se formó en su garganta, cómo deseaba ir y romperle cada uno de los huesos al cerdo que le hizo esto a Mikasa.

Ansiaba que la chica supiera que, si tenía algo que decirle, quería escucharle y asegurarle que él estaría allí para ella, que no tenía por qué callarse nada. Y si tenía miedo, él podría esconderla del mundo en sus brazos. Ya no era necesario fingir. Ya no había nada que la obligara a hacerlo.

Pero conociéndola, si todo aquello era cierto, ella no pensaría en decírselo a nadie. Y se limitaría a sufrir en silencio.

Así como ahora Eren entendía que había estado haciendo por muchos años. Había sido y definitivamente seguía siendo un gran imbécil.

No quería tirarle nada en cara, pero ya no se aguantaba. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba consolarla. Porque sabía que actos como aquellos podían llevar a una persona a lo más bajo y tornarse peligrosa hacia su propia persona.

Para Eren, valía la pena intentarlo. Ella lo valía.

Se acercó con rapidez, para ahorrarle el dolor de tener que aguantarse estar de pie y se abrazó a ella, tomándola por completo con la guardia baja.

"Hola." Le dijo.

La sintió relajarse contra su cuerpo.

Juró llegar a sentir la alerta que dejó en los restantes integrantes presentes cuando hizo el ademan de acercarse a ella.

_\- Díselo, dile que sabes y ayúdale. –_

El tacto nunca fue una de sus virtudes después de todo.

"Ya lo sé todo Mikasa, sé lo que pasó en Hizuru."

De repente para ella, todo el mundo cayó a sus pies. Su estómago se revolvió al punto de querer vomitar, un frio le recorrió la nuca y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, como si su cerebro creciera y le golpeara profusamente contra el cráneo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó en Hizuru?" Intentó preguntarle Levi a cualquiera de los dos en busca de la respuesta que explicaría por qué la chica había reaccionado de ese modo.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar en un segundo tras las palabras de Eren. Y al chico se le rompió el corazón.

_\- Es cierto… oh dios mío. –_

De pronto para él, el mundo se tornó negro y perdió el control.

Mikasa por su parte bajó las manos que había rodeado por la espalda de Eren cuanto este se abalanzó para abrazarla e intentó encogerse a sí misma para liberarse de su agarre.

Pero Eren le apretó con muchísima fuerza, haciéndosele imposible para soltarse por su cuenta.

"¡Eren!" Le gritó Armin, quien hizo un esfuerzo casi en vano por arremeter contra Jeager. Eren lo lanzó hacia atrás con una fuerza brutal. Por suerte para el rubio, la cama absorbió toda la fuerza de la caída.

El moreno sorprendió a los 3 cuando emitió un fuerte sonido similar a un gruñido animal.

Entonces, él la arremetió contra su cuerpo, forzándola a que le mirase posicionando fuertemente su gran mano en su pequeña cara, apretándole el mentón y levantándolo para quedar frente a frente.

El resto de los integrantes de la casa ingresó rápidamente por la puerta producto de los gritos. Y todos miraron horrorizados cómo Eren sostenía a Mikasa. Una cara de odio pegada a una de miedo.

Hange vio a Levi avanzar hacia ellos con rapidez, pero lo detuvo antes de que empeorase las cosas.

"Detente Levi."

"Jeager, más te vale soltar a Ackerman antes de que vaya y te saque la mierda por la boca."

"Jean, Connie. Saquen a Historia y al bebé de la cabaña." Les ordenó Hange a los jóvenes restantes. "Y no entren hasta que vaya por ustedes."

Estos reaccionaron reacios, no querían quedarse sin hacer algo.

"¡Ahora!" Les gritó el mayor de los Ackerman. Estos salieron en cuestión de segundos.

"Eren, este no eres tú. No eres la persona que vimos hace unos minutos atrás, todo nervioso por volver a ver a su hermana."

La mujer tomó unos pasos adelante, y Levi estaba haciendo lo mismo, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

"Quiero ayudarles a entender qué es lo que está pasando." Dijo Hange con cautela. "Ambos parecen tener problemas para recordar cosas. Ambos están asustados, pero recuerden que no están solos... Estoy intentando junto a Armin investigar qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes. Pero para hacerlo y ayudarles, debemos estar todos bien. Sobre todo, de aquí." Continuó diciendo la mujer mayor apuntando a su propia cabeza. "Y de aquí." Dijo indicando al centro de su pecho. La mujer le miraba asustado y él ya no entendía por qué. "Eren, te lo pido, deja a Mikasa."

"Eren…" Se escuchó a Mikasa susurrar.

El joven bajó su mirada para poder depositarla en la chica. Mikasa tenía los ojos rebosados por lágrimas y tenía el cuerpo completamente tenso, estaba empujando hacia el lado contrario de su agarre. Estaba horrorizada, tenía miedo de él. Y estaba con dolor. Eren había presionado las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo producto de su desesperación.

Eren sintió asco de sí mismo.

¿En qué momento había hecho eso y mandado todo a la mierda?

Armin aprovechó de que Eren se distrajo para tomar a la chica temblando de sus brazos.

"¿Qué… qué nos está pasando? ¿Qué ME está sucediendo?" El chico estaba entrando en pánico. Dejó ir a la chica sin rechistar.

_\- "Ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerla ahora." – _Una voz, que no era la suya, retumbó en su cabeza.

"Tengo la idea de que esto se debe al vínculo que mencionaste sobre los Ackerman, hace meses atrás, ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo Hange alzando una mano a media altura para calmarle.

"Si, pero esos… eso solo era para que…"

Para que Mikasa fuera libre de él y se salvara del desastre que estaba por tomar lugar en su mundo, en un futuro no muy lejano.

Zeke iba a destruirlo todo.

Miró sus manos, le estaban temblando incontrolablemente.

Nada estaba teniendo sentido.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó cuando por sus brazos comenzaron a aparecer venas de un rojo intenso e inmediatamente surgió vapor de ellos. Abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa y el miedo que juró que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Dos pestañeos después, esas venas ya no estaban.

"Eren, Eren. Todo está bien. ¿Ok?" La mujer se le acercó. Y observó que él tenía la vista fija en las extremidades superiores de su cuerpo.

No había nada allí. Nada a la vista para que el chico pudiera hacer esos ruidos de dolor.

"Ven, siéntate." El chico se apoyó en el suelo, junto a la mujer mayor. Respirando con dificultad.

Eren hizo caso a cada cosa que ella decía; volvía a ser él.

De pronto comenzó a emitir unos graves gemidos de dolor, su garganta ardía y su pecho se contrajo, al igual que el resto de sus músculos de forma dolorosa. Pasaron segundos en los que la mujer mayor comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, porque la tos se hizo presente.

El portador del titan fundador miró hacia sus amigos. Vio su sufrimiento. Apretó los dientes con frustración y dolor.

_\- No pude proteger a ninguno de los dos, sigo siendo un Inútil. -_

"Armin..." El rubio le miró con pena. Pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Respira Eren." Le dijo el chico. Y su corazón solitario se llenó un poquito.

Miró a Mikasa y con solo verle la cara de sufrimiento, se culpó de absolutamente todo.

"Mikasa por favor, perdóname. ¡Perdóname!" Eren sintió un dolor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviesen machacando cada uno de sus huesos. Podía sentir que moría. La vida abandonando su cuerpo. Y no podía ni quería irse sin antes saldar su deuda con la persona más importante de su vida.

"Eren cálmate." Le dijo Hange ya muy nerviosa. Ahora estaba llorando también.

Sus manos ya estaban tensadas en ángulos extraños a causa del dolor.

Algo insólito pero familiar repicoteó en los instintos de la chica que aun temblaba de miedo en los brazos del rubio, mirando desconcertada todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

De pronto sintió la gran urgencia por ir junto a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

No supo de donde salió, pero no iba a ignorarlo. No podía hacerlo. Ni quería.

"Armin, Por…Por favor, déjame ir." Su voz había sonado más grave y rasposa de lo que hubiera querido, pero indicaba determinación. "Tengo que ir con él."

No sabía si se lo había imaginado, pero en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras. Juró haber escuchado un solo y potente latido de corazón ajeno directo en su cabeza.

"Suelta, ¡Armin!" El rubio le dejó ir de inmediato.

Mikasa, por su cuenta y a duras penas llegó al lado de Eren, casi tropezando antes de llegar. Hange salió del lado de Eren para poder darles espacio.

Eren se aferró a ella con fuerza en cuanto la chica llegó a su altura y Mikasa tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un grito de dolor por la presión que nuevamente el chico hacía contra su cuerpo y sus heridas.

"¡Eren!" Exclamó ella con preocupación en su cuello, pero no por el dolor físico. Sus cuerpos estaban extremadamente juntos. "Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí." Mikasa paso una de sus manos por su amplia espalda y la otra por su cabeza, enredando los dedos por su cabello.

_\- "Solo ignora el dolor." - _Se decía a sí misma, mordiéndose el interior de la boca._ – "Solo ignóralo"._

Eren sintió el exhaustivo dolor dejarle, y el alivio fue uno de los más grandes de su vida.

"Lo siento, oh, lo siento tanto." Le dijo él con la voz completamente quebrada. "No te odio." Le dijo a la chica, restregando su cara contra su cuello, humedeciéndole todo el sector e hipando. "Nunca te he odiado."

Más lágrimas cayeron.

"Gracias." Le dijo la chica después de unos minutos, en donde el sonido del llanto reinó la habitación. "Gracias por no hacerlo."

Un poquito de calor retornó al corazón de la chica que ya creía haberlo perdido todo.

"Ambos estamos jodidos, ¿no?" Le dijo Eren, teniendo la misma costumbre que Armin de sorberse los mocos.

La chica sonrió levemente contra su hombro. Y se dejó descansar contra él. Así cómo él descansaba contra ella.

Lo peor había pasado, o eso creían hasta el momento.

Pero por ahora nada parecía importarles.

Nada excepto…

"Malditos mocosos." Escucharon unos pasos acercarse. "Si, ¡ambos están jodidos!"

Se separaron un poco y vieron a Levi a su lado e inmediatamente el hombre les propinó un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno. "Vuelven a darme un susto como ese y les hago limpiar el culo al mocoso Reiss por el resto de sus días."

La risa de Armin fue lo siguiente que escucharon y a continuación el precioso chico de cabellos dorados se unió a ellos en el abrazo más esperado por ellos mismos desde hace ya casi un año atrás.

Hange sonreía a un lado de Levi. Feliz por lo jóvenes, y divertida por la reacción del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

"Ya estas actuando como un padre de nuevo."

El hombre, que se había mantenido con los brazos cruzados por la indignación que le causaban los 3 soldados la miró amenazante. Y la mujer volvió a sonreír, para luego retirarse e ir en busca de los chicos que había enviado afuera. Pero esta sonrisa no duró mucho. La preocupación volvió a asentarse en ella.

Tenía un arduo trabajo por delante si quería ayudar a ambos jóvenes que yacían rotos producto de las maldades de este mundo en el que lamentablemente habían nacido.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

Hola, ¡Muy buenas noches!

Wow, estoy muy impactada y emocionada por el apoyo que ha recibido la historia. Aprecié cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben cuánto me sorprende recibir tanto apoyo.

Y antes de despedirme quiero pedir disculpas por la demora. Entre muchas cosas, la principal razón a mi falta de actualización fue el bloqueo de escritor que tuve. Pero ya está en parte solucionado. Y ¡hey! ¡Que acabo de escribir el capítulo más largo de toda mi vida!

Respecto a la historia, quería centrar este capítulo en las relaciones entre Mikasa y el resto de la familia de la Legión. Principalmente Armin y papa Levi. Me parece algo tierno y fundamental, sobre todo cuando Eren quedó como el gran peligro en el capítulo anterior.

Quería hacer una historia en la que el vínculo Ackerman fuese más crítico de lo que se menciona en el manga, que romperlo deje a nuestros protagonistas un poquiiiiito afectados psicológicamente. Ya saben, una hace lo que puede para causar drama. Espero que no se vea que es demasiado forzado.

Y atentos. ¡De ahora en adelante se viene lo bueno, y es el Eremika puro y duro!

Muchas gracias nuevamente, sobre todo por la insistencia de algunos xD, me pareció conmovedor. Así que muchas, ¡muchísimas gracias!


End file.
